


Bioluminescent Vampire Squid (Italian Translation)

by iceandfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Agent!Niall, ComicArtist!Zayn, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marine Biologist, MarineBiologist!Liam, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Phobias, Scientist!Louis, Sea Monsters, captain!harry
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceandfire/pseuds/iceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in cui lo scrittore di fumetti della Marvel Zayn Malik ha una fobia dell’acqua così intensa che non può nemmeno entrare in una vasca. Ovviamente, è disposto a riconsiderare questa affermazione a condizione che il biologo marino incredibilmente attraente Liam Payne sia nella vasca con lui.<br/>Il che probabilmente non accadrà. Potrebbero essersi scambiati email sempre più provocanti per mesi, e Zayn potrebbe essere mezzo innamorato di lui e potrebbe aver chiamato il personaggio principale della sua nuova serie di fumetti come lui ma ciò non significa nulla. Non si sono mai incontrati e non lo faranno mai. È così, finché il suo agente ficcanaso Niall organizza un viaggio di ‘ricerca’ per lui e Zayn affinché vadano in una spedizione nei profondi mari con Liam e i suoi folli colleghi Harry e Louis.<br/>Zayn pensava di non poter temere l’acqua di più.<br/>Aveva torto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa non è altro che la traduzione della meravigliosa Fan Fic di Keep_Calm_And_Read_Fic. Tradurre i nomi e le informazioni su queste creature marine è stata un'impresa, comunque credo di aver trovato nomi validi affinché possiate cercarle su google e non dormire mai più. Scherzo. Quasi.  
> Spero che ve la godiate almeno la metà di me.  
> Buona lettura!
> 
>  **Note d'autore:**
> 
> Non sono una biologa marina. Non conosco nè mi importano le effettive ubicazioni o i comportamenti di alcuna delle creature marine menzionate in questa storia. Per gli scopi di questa fic l'oceano è solo oceano e si trovano cose ovunque mi fa comodo. Licenza creativa! Hoorah!  
> Allo stesso modo non sono un'artista.Sono stata il più vaga possibile riguardo a programmi/strumenti/stile etc etc etc perché diciamoci la verità, sei qui per lo smut, l'angst e le risate, non per consigli artistici.  
> PS tutti gli animali che sono menzionati in questa fic esistono realmente. Tenetevi forti.

 

Zayn fissò Niall.

“Cosa cazzo è quello?”

“È un cappello da marinaio!” si illuminò Niall. “Ne ho preso uno anche a te.”

“Non quello. _Quello_.”

Zayn indicò le due larghe stracolme borse resistenti all’acqua, le giacche a vento rosse che sembravano degne di una spedizione artica e una ciambella galleggiante gonfiabile di _Barbie Principessa Sirena_.

“Tutto quello che ci serve per il viaggio," disse Niall, calcando il cappello da marinaio di Zayn sulla sua testa.

Zayn si strappò via il cappello e fissò il suo migliore-amico-barra-agente mentre si muoveva nell'appartamento di Zayn come se gli appartenesse.

“Quale viaggio?”

Sapeva che la sua voce era al suo massimo di indifferenza e ciò terrificava il più delle persone in un’istantanea sottomissione–ma non il suo agente. No, Niall aveva lavorato con Zayn per anni e forse perché era irlandese, forse perché la sua fidanzata Druscilla era più bella e intimidatoria di Zayn o forse perché Niall non aveva mai avuto paura di nulla nella sua vita, ma di fronte allo sguardo genuinamente omicida di Zayn non batté ciglio. Se non altro, nutriva i suoi poteri.

“Il viaggio di ricerca!”

“Di che stai parlando?”

“Beh, dal momento che, come dici sempre, sono il più grande agente che sia mai stato o sarà mai–“

“Non lo dico.”

“Lo farai, ssh. Mi sono assicurato la sponsorizzazione della Marvel affinché tu e io facciamo una piccola vacanza per ‘scopi ricercativi’.”

“Il fumetto è ambientato sul fondo dell’oceano, cosa hai fatto, hai affittato un sottomarino?”

“Meglio!” disse Niall, afferrando una birra dal frigo e togliendo il tappo con i denti, “ho affittato Liam Payne.”

Prese trionfante un sorso della birra mentre il cuore di Zayn gli usciva dal petto, fuori dalla finestra e si gettava sulla strada dal quindicesimo piano.

“ _Tu cosa_?”

“Guarda, Zayn, c’è un limite al tempo che posso passare fermo a guardarti struggere per questo ragazzo–“

“Perché l’avresti–“

“Non ce la facevo più. Vi siete scambiati email per mesi–“

“Non riesco fottutamente a crederci–“

“L’altro giorno ti ha mandato un messaggio e tu hai realmente _sorriso_. Non negarlo–tu non mi hai visto _ma io ho visto te_.”

“Io non ci vado.”

“Sì invece. Tu salirai sulla barca di Liam Payne–“

“No non lo farò!”

“–e poi salirai sull’uccello di Liam Payne–“

“Niall!”

“–e poi L’Età dell’Interno Subbuglio potrà finalmente giungere ad una fine.”

“Niall non posso andare sulla sua barca–Non posso andare su _alcuna_ barca!”

“Certo che puoi.”

“No non posso! Ho la talassofobia! Non posso nemmeno entrare in una vasca!”

“Talasso–cosa?”

“Talassofobia, Niall. Talassofobia! La paura di grandi bacini d’acqua! La ragione per cui ho scelto di ambientare il mio _fumetto horror_ sul fondo del fottuto oceano!”

“Hai paura della vasca?”

“Sì!”

“Anche vasche davvero piccole? Che ne pensi del lavandino?”

“Niall.”

“Scusa, okay, ma–solo per la discussione–diciamo che Liam Payne è nella vasca.”

Zayn lo fissò.

“Qual’è il punto?”

“Saresti preparato ad entrare?”

Zayn strinse gli occhi.

“L’Oceano Nord Atlantico non è una vasca con dentro Liam Payne nudo.”

“Ne sei sicuro?”

Niall fece un sorrisetto, inarcando le sopracciglia e buttando giù ciò che rimaneva della birra mentre Zayn stava annaspando per una risposta che non fosse solo ‘FANCULO. NO.’

“Ti passo a prendere domani alle 5. Sii pronto.”

Uscì dalla porta lasciando Zayn con una borsa di attrezzatura per la pioggia, una ciambella galleggiante gonfiabile di _Barbie Principessa Sirena_ e palpitazioni.

Non aveva ancora messo il suo respiro (o la sua rabbia) sotto controllo quando il suo telefono suonò.

Lo estrasse dalla tasca come se fosse una granata senza la spoletta, sapendo che c’era una sola persona che gli inviava messaggi dopo le dieci di sera. Fece scivolare il pollice lungo lo schermo e forzò la sua mente a concentrarsi sulle parole. Doveva concentrarsi, perché la metà del tempo leggere i messaggi di Liam era come fare dei cruciverba criptati.

 

> Liam: _Zaaaaayyyyn!!!! Sto agitando appendici tentacolari come pon pon!!!_  
> 

C’era una foto allegata. Le mani di Zayn tremavano mentre l’apriva.

C’era Liam, il bellissimo, sorridente Liam, facendo un salto a stella di fronte ad un mini sottomarino con un polpo in entrambe le mani. Accanto a lui un uomo allampanato dai capelli ricci teneva una lavagnetta con ‘ _Liam è un po’ eccitato. Ciao, sono il Capitano Harry._ ’ scritto su di essa.

Fu in quel momento che Zayn cominciò ad andare in panico, perché guardando l’espressione piena di gioia sul volto di Zayn non aveva scelta. Doveva andare.

“Cazzo,” imprecò, “cazzo, fottuto fottutissimo cazzo!”

Crollò sul divano mentre arrivava una seconda foto di un altro uomo che teneva la lavagnetta.

 

> _Sono Louis. Non sono eccitato._

Un’altra foto, di nuovo Liam, questa volta senza polpi, ma con la lavagnetta:

 

> _Sì, lo è._

Arrivò immediatamente una foto di Louis.

 

> _No, non lo sono._

 

Una foto di Liam, vicino e fissa dritto nella fotocamera con pieghe vicino agli occhi:

 

> _È super eccitato._

Zayn tirò su le gambe e si strinse in una palla di disperazione sul divano.

Quello era flirtare, giusto? Liam stava flirtando con lui. Decisamente.

O era solo un tipo di ragazzo emotivo che agitava polpi. Chi flirta con polpi morti comunque?

Qualcuno che non ha paura dell’oceano e di tutto quello che c’è dentro, ecco chi.

Zayn gemette. Era fregato.

Si alzò dal divano, portando il telefono con se e si trascinò nella sua stanza da lavoro. Erano le dieci e mezza di sera, sarebbero partiti alle cinque di mattina e Niall si aspettava che Zayn avesse il suo intero romanzo a fumetti, il romanzo su cui aveva lavorato per cinque mesi, impacchettato e pronto per andare in un viaggio per mare in cui probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuto? Che stronzo.

Mise il suo computer a fare il backup mentre metteva tutti i materiali necessari nella sua borsa da viaggio. Ad essere onesti, non ci volle molto. Questo non era il primo viaggio di ricerca a cui aveva preso parte. Ne avevano fatto uno per il suo ultimo arco di fumetti, una storia di quattro volumi sulla Vedova Nera ambientata sulla ferrovia Transiberiana. Niall aveva bevuto o dormito per l’intera durata del viaggio mentre Zayn disegnava furiosamente, mettendo insieme il fumetto più venduto del 2014. _Assassino Transiberiano_ era la sua svolta e doveva quasi tutto al viaggio di ricerca che Niall era riuscito a procurarsi dal dipartimento finanziario della Marvel. Eppure, quello era diverso. Il Transiberiano era un _treno_ , non un grosso pezzo di metallo fluttuante che galleggia nel mezzo del pericoloso oceano senza fondo.

Guardò lo specchio e vide che i suoi occhi erano spalancati e il suo volto pallido come la morte. Gesù. Non poteva vedere Liam in questo stato. Zayn poteva dire con una certa confidenza di essere un uomo piuttosto attraente (almeno le persone che gli salivavano addosso ogni volta che si recava al pub gli davano questa impressione) ma quanto poteva essere attraente mentre aveva un attacco di panico vestito in una giacca a vento e galleggiante di Barbie principessa? Doveva rimettersi in sesto. Aveva un ragazzo da conquistare–andiamo Malik!

O l’aveva? Solo il fatto che Zayn trovasse Liam disperatamente attraente, meraviglioso e perfetto non gli dava alcuna ragione per credere che Liam provasse lo stesso. Non si erano mai incontrati di persona. Non aveva mai sentito la voce di Liam o toccato la sua pelle. Non sapeva se Liam intendesse le cose nel modo in cui Zayn le leggeva. Come avrebbe potuto capire il tono da un messaggio in ogni caso? Giusto? Stava immaginando le cose.

Controllò la borsa che Niall gli aveva lasciato e scoprì che aveva tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto volere per un viaggio per mare (eccetto una ragione __per non andare per mare PERCHÈ NIALL PERCHÈ) quindi dopo che ebbe aggiunto intimo, calzini e articoli da bagno non gli rimaneva altro da fare se non sedere da solo nel suo appartamento e andare in panico.__

__Lo fece. Per un’intera ora._ _

__I_ _ __l suo computer emise un ding per comunicare che il backup era completo e Zayn resistette per tre interi secondi prima di disconnetterlo e portarlo a letto per leggere ogni email che lui e Liam si erano mai scambiati._ _

__L’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto salvarlo in questa situazione infernale era la possibilità che lui piacesse davvero a Liam. Considerando che non ne avevano mai parlato Zayn era consapevole che fosse una cosa improbabile, ma v’erano stati dei sottintesi, okay? Sexy, romantici, sottintesi basati su mostri di profondità._ _

__Aprì la Mail e andò alla sua cartella ‘Ricerca’, che conteneva esclusivamente email dal suo unico e solo contatto di ricerca. Sistemò il filtro delle mail per data e cominciò a leggere._ _

 

> A: DrPayne@royalsociety.co.uk
> 
> Da: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk
> 
> Oggetto: Consultazione Marvel Comics
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Caro Dottor Payne,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sono un disegnatore che scrive per la Marvel Comics in ricerca di informazioni che assistano nello sviluppo di una nuova serie horror. Sto cercando specificamente informazioni sulle creature più terrificanti mai trovate sul fondo dell’oceano. Se lei o uno dei suoi colleghi sarebbe interessato a fornirmi occasionali consulenza lo apprezzerei grandemente._
> 
>  
> 
> _Distinti Saluti,_
> 
> _Zayn Malik,_
> 
> _Marvel Comics_
> 
>  

__Pure dopo sei mesi Zayn era imbarazzato mentre leggeva. Suonava così formale, cosa che non era nella vita reale, ma eccolo che andava contro il punto che voleva dimostrare. È impossibile dire com’è qualcuno in realtà da una email. Se si potesse però, giurerebbe che Liam è una magica palla di luce solare nella forma di umano cacciatore di mostri marini._ _

__Cliccò sulla risposta di Liam._ _

 

> A: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk  
> 

> Da: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk  
> 

> Oggetto: SCEGLI ME

 

 

> __Ciaaaaaaaoooo!_ _

 

> __Sono il Dottor Payne, ma ti prego chiamami Liam. Adorerei essere il tuo consulente! Sono un grande fan della Marvel–quali personaggi stai scrivendo? Puoi dirmelo? Certo che no. Aspetterò il libro, va bene. DIMMELO. Okay, scusami, sto scherzando. Non sto scherzando._ _

> __Comunque, credo di poterti aiutare abbastanza da essere orgoglioso di vedere la mia influenza in quella che sarà un’incredibile serie. È troppo presto per dire che ho letto ogni volume di Assassino Transiberiano il giorno in cui è uscito e che mi piacerebbe sposarti? No? Bene._ _

> __Ad ogni modo, non ero certo di cosa stessi cercando in particolare, così ho messo insieme alcune delle merde più inquietanti che mi venissero in mente. Fammi sapere se ti sono state utili o se vuoi più informazioni. Buona fortuna con la serie! Non vedo l’ora di leggerla!!!_ _

> **L’Oceano In Tutta La Sua Gloria**
> 
>  **Del Dottor Liam Payne**
> 
> Ok, oceani. Acqua. Pesci. Facciamolo.

> Abbiamo esplorato solo il 5% del mare e recenti stime suggeriscono che il 25% di tutti i viventi esiste nell’oceano. Sarebbero circa 2.2 sulle previste 8.7 milioni di specie sulla terra. Significa che, al corrente livello di appena più di 200000 specie acquatiche classificate, abbiamo ancora il 91% della vita oceanica da scoprire. Quindi potrebbe esserci una città di super-intelligenti ibridi squalo-polpi lì sotto per quanto ne sappiamo. Potrebbero esserci sirene. POTREBBERO ESSERCI RAPACI OCEANICI.

> Rapaci oceanici, ti sento ridere. NON RIDERE. HAI MAI VISTO UNO SQUALO GOBLIN? HAI VISTO UNA RANA PESCATRICE? HAI VISTO UN HATCHETFISH DI PROFONDITÀ? CERCALO SU GOOGLE, POI SMETTI DI RIDERE E COMINCIA A URLARE.

> L’oceano è un carnevale di paura.

> Per principianti, LIGIA OCEANICA, o isopodo gigante, se vogliamo essere tecnici.

> > Cavalcare un pesce è come cavalcare un cavallo? Nessuno lo sa. Sembrano oniscidi. Vivono sul fondo dell’oceano nella piena oscurità. Crescono fino alla taglia del tuo torso (circa 70 cm) e divorano i cadaveri sparsi di animali marini affondati.

> Inoltre, stelle marine. Carine, innocue stelle marine giusto? SBAGLIATO. Prova enormi, stelle marine mangia-carne che vanno in giro con gli isopodi giganti masticando balene morte. Se non hai mai visto un gruppo di stelle marine mangiare un cadavere di balena, beato te. Fottute stelle marine.

> Lascia che ti parli delle Lamprede. Le Lamprede sono vermi vertebrati appena-senzienti che sono praticamente solo tubi di novanta centimetri con una bocca piena di denti. Succhiano e masticano altri pesci. Tipo, si attaccano e cominciano a mangiare finché non arrivano dall’altra parte. Chi farebbe una cosa del genere???

> > Le Lamprede, ecco chi. C’è anche il gigante ragno di profondità. Non mi impegnerò nemmeno con questo perché il nome stesso è tutto quello che ti serve sapere.

> Mentre siamo in argomento di demoni allampanati con braccia enormi, il granchio gigante del Giappone potrebbe essere una buona scommessa in termini di cose che vedrai prima che si aprano le porte dell’inferno.

> Ma il peggiore esempio di tutti? CALAMARO BIGFIN[*]. Preparati per questa atrocità.

> > CHE CAZZO È QUELLO.

> NATURA SEI FUORI DI TESTA.

> I Calamari Bigfin (o Magapinna) sono diversi dalla maggior parte dei calamari. Hanno gomiti. Hanno tentacoli elastici che possono allungarsi fino a 15-20 volte la lunghezza del mantello. Vivono ad una profondità di più di 7,000 piedi sotto la superficie. Abbiamo trovato esemplari lunghi fino a 7 metri ma non sappiamo se sia tipico. Potrebbero essere più grandi.

> Non sappiamo cosa mangino.

> Ci sono molti altre creature infernali da dove viene quello, quindi fammi sapere se vuoi che ti sconvolga ulteriormente.

> Saluti,

> Dottor Liam Payne

> p.s.

> ti sto rispondendo dalla mia email personale perché dovrei fare solo cose relative al lavoro scientifico sul mio account ufficiale. Inoltre, potrei avere una raccolta autografata di Assassino Transiberiano a casa e una copia extra che porto con me quando andiamo per mare. Potrei star fanboyando un po’. Forse.

> SCEGLI ME.

 

__Zayn ricordava quanto forte aveva riso (e quanto rumorosamente aveva emesso dei suoni acuti ma non gli piaceva parlarne) alla email di Liam. Aveva aperto immediatamente Illustrator e cominciato a disegnare la sua risposta._ _

 

> A: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk  
> 

> Da: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk  
> 

> Oggetto: SEI ASSUNTO

 

 

> _Caro Liam,_

 

> _Calamari Bigfin mi prendi in giro?_

> > _Grazie. È stato di incredibile aiuto. Se pensi che ci sia qualcosa tanto terrificante quanto queste (non vedo come sia possibile, cazzo) continua a mandare. È davvero d’aiuto per la mia concept art._

 

> _Saluti,_

> _Zayn_

 

 

> A: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk  
> 

> Da: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk  
> 

> Oggetto: Materiale da incubo

 

 

> _Zayn,_

 

> _Per ulteriore inabilità a dormire, vai sulla pagina wikipedia per Gigantismo Abissale e piangi._

> [ _http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gigantismo_abissale_ ](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gigantismo_abissale)

 

> _Saluti,_

> _Liam_

__Zayn tremava ancora adesso quando pensava a tutta quella merda che aveva letto sul Gigantismo Abissale. Compariva piuttosto pesantemente nel fumetto ora e per una buona ragione. Era fottutamente terrificante. E apparentemente, più profonde e fredde sono le condizioni più larghi sono gli animali._ _

__Senza dire che l’oceano è davvero fottutamente profondo e davvero fottutamente freddo._ _

__Quindi._ _

__Sì._ _

 

> A: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk  
> 

> Da: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk  
> 

> Oggetto: NO.

 

 

> _Fottuto Gesù Cristo. Anche il Kraken è reale??!_

 

 

> A: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk  
> 

> Da: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk  
> 

> Oggetto: SÌ.

 

 

> _Quello dipende da cosa intendi per Kraken. Se intendi abomini di profondità così innaturali da pensare che debbano sicuramente essere delle leggende allora sì. Per esempio, i Regalecidi crescono fino a circa 11 metri, hanno pinne dorsali a punta lungo tutto il dorso come un drago e raggi allungati davanti che sono simili alle vibrisse viste talvolta nei ritratti di draghi asiatici e serpenti di mare vecchio stampo. Inoltre, possibilmente elettrici._

> >   
> _Un altro candidato per i serpenti di mare è lo Squalo Frangiato. Quando lo cerchi online tutti lo chiamano una terrificante creatura da incubo ma quei plebei non sanno un cazzo. Stiamo parlando di un Drago-Zombie acquatici prestorico lungo due metri. Non è un incubo–è magnifico._ _Inoltre, la forma della sua mandibola e i suoi denti come spilli lo fanno sembrare permanentemente eccitato. È davvero carino. Amo gli Squali Frangiati._  
> 

>  

 

> A: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk  
> 

> Da: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk  
> 

> Oggetto: Draghi Zombie Acquatici.

 

 

> _Ami gli Squali Frangiati? Sei pazzo?_

 

 

> A: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk  
> 

> Da: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk  
> 

> Oggetto: Fan N°1 degli Squali Frangiati

 

 

> _È un problema?_

 

Zayn sorrideva adesso, proprio come aveva fatto allora.

 

> A: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk  
> 

> Da: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk  
> 

> Oggetto: Insanità.

 

 

> _Penso che saremo ottimi, ottimi amici._

 

> A: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk  
> 

> Da: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk  
> 

> Oggetto: Amicizia

 

 

> _Bene._

 

Zayn continuò a leggere mesi di email, saltando alcune e gustando altre. Ve ne erano centinaia, almeno una ogni giorno. Il giorno che sarebbe rimasto alla storia in infamia, comunque, era avvenuto a circa due settimane dall'inizio dello scambio. Zayn si era iscritto alla newsletter della Royal Society dopo che Liam aveva timidamente ammesso che stavano pubblicando un articolo sul suo gruppo di ricerca. Quella era stata una bugia. La Royal Society stava pubblicando un articolo sui tre scienziati più ridicolmente attraenti che il pianeta avesse mai visto. Zayn era piuttosto sicuro che l’articolo dicesse qualcosa riguardo l’esplorazione del suolo oceanico, ma chi stava guardando le parole quando si potevano guardare le foto? C’era una ragione per cui Zayn era un grafico.

Innanzitutto c’era il Capitano Harry Styles, alto, dotato di fossette e che ammiccava alla fotocamera, poi il Dottor Louis Tomlinson che era più piccolo, abbronzato con occhi blu e zigomi che potrebbero tagliare il ghiaccio, e poi c’era Liam. Il Dottor Liam Payne era praticamente la personificazione dei sogni erotici di Zayn. Aveva muscoli in tutti i posti giusti e un volto scolpito nel marmo da un artista le cui istruzioni erano ovviamente state ‘crea la perfezione–poi migliorala’.

E Zayn… sapeva che Liam aveva visto una sua foto, perché aveva menzionato di averlo visto sul sito della Marvel. Quindi, dato che erano entrambi giovani uomini e che entrambi sapevano come erano fatti e si scambiavano email giornaliere su la terrificante vita marina e Iron Man–era solo naturale che Zayn si fosse ritrovato a tentare di istigare qualche azione per flirtare, giusto? Se poi aveva deciso di interpretare qualunque cosa Liam rispondesse come flirt a sua volta pazienza, è solo umano.

La cosa è che non aveva mai importato fino ad ora. Non aveva mai avuto intenzione di incontrare Liam. Lo aveva sognato, certo, vividamente. Ripetutamente. A tarda notte con la sua mano che toccava con fermezza il suo membro–ma questo era oltre il punto.

Non sapeva nemmeno se Liam era gay, che era un’informazione piuttosto vitale.

L’unica cosa che sapeva era che Liam passava la maggior parte della sua vita per mare e che non c’era alcuna possibilità che un adone viaggiatore che lotta con polpi come Liam volesse il talassofobico introverso Zayn come fidanzato. Inoltre, Liam era letteralmente ossessionato da tutto ciò he Zayn odiava. Non sarebbe mai potuto funzionare.

Lanciò un occhiata all’orologio. Cristo, era l’una del mattino.

Doveva alzarsi tra quattro ore. Se mai fosse andato a dormire.

Mise il computer da parte e si sistemò sotto le coperte, chiudendo gli occhi.

Un minuto dopo li aprì di nuovo, un’idea in mente. Non aveva risposto ai messaggi di Liam. Era scortese. Dovrebbe rispondere, giusto? Dovrebbe rispndere adesso. E magari risolvere anche il problema di se stessero flirtando o meno prima di salire su quella barca domani. No, non pensare alla barca. Barca: cattiva. Flirtare: buono.

Concentrati.

Aprì i messaggi e rifletté per cinque interi minuti prima di inviarlo.

 

> Zayn: _Ciao_  
> 

La risposta arrivò istantaneamente e Zayn sentì un familiare calore divampare nel suo petto.

 

> Liam: _Non riesci a dormire?_  
> 

Non riesco a nuotare, pensò Zayn, ma rispose:

 

> Zayn: _Qual’è il tuo animale preferito?_  
> 

> Liam: _Calamaro Vampiro bioluminescente_  
> 

Zayn scoppiò a ridere.

 

> Zayn: _Non è un animale reale._  
> 

Non ci fu risposta per un momento, poi la sua email tintinnò.

 

> A: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk  
> 

> Da: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk  
> 

> Oggetto: Calamaro Vampiro Bioluminescente

> _Ok. Quindi nelle parti nere dell’oceano puoi trovare il Calamaro Vampiro. È un gigante sacco rosso moderatamente adorabile. Il suo nome latino significa ‘calamaro vampiro dall’inferno’ (perché quando allarga i suoi tentacoli sembra un mantello alla Dracula), ma guardalo:_

> > > _Guarda quegli occhi pieni di sentimento. Non è malvagio. Non mangia nemmeno cose viventi, solo materiale organico in decomposizione. Penso che sarebbe buono per le coccole._

> _Il calamaro vampiro non è esattamente un calamaro. In realtà si pensa che sia l’ancestrale collegamento tra calamari e polpi! È una fottuta storia vivente. Quando è minacciato, illumina tasche bioluminescenti sui suoi tentacoli. Nell’oscurità circostante, il Calamaro Vampiro bioluminescente sembra un gruppo di pesci più piccoli, così se viene attaccato è attaccato sugli arti piuttosto che sul corpo, proteggendo i suoi organi vitali. Quindi non si è nemmeno evoluto nell’essere aggressivo, ha solo misure di difesa. CALAMARO VAMPIRO TI AMO._

Zayn sorrise.

Ovviamente Liam pensava che una creatura di profondità rosso sangue dotata di tentacoli fosse carina. Ovviamente.

Picchiettò la sua risposta.

 

> Zayn: _non è esattamente da coccolare_  
> 

> Liam: _come osi! PISTOLE ALL’ALBA_  
> 

> Liam: _Va tutto bene, Bernard. Non abbiamo bisogno del crudele uomo fumetto._  
> 

> Zayn: _chi è Bernard?_  
> 

> Zayn: _ps sono un GRAFICO. Imparalo_  
> 

> Liam: _Bernard è il mio Calamaro Vampiro bioluminescente, che tu hai così spietatamente insultato. No Bernard. Non puoi abbracciarlo. Ha paura dei tuoi tentacoli_  
> 

> Liam: _Giusto, vorrebbe solo che i suoi occhi fossero belli quanto i tuoi, Bernard._  
> 

> Zayn: _Che cazzo hai detto dei miei occhi? I miei occhi fanno tremare le ginocchia degli uomini stronzo._  
> 

> Liam: _Beh, non potrei saperlo, vero? Potresti mentire. Potrei essere completamente indifferente ai tuoi occhi._  
> 

> Zayn: _chi ha bisogno di te? Sto bene qui con Mario. Mario ama i miei occhi._  
> 

> Liam: _chi è Mario?_  
> 

> Zayn: _il mio riccio._  
> 

> Liam: _ew i ricci sono appuntiti._  
> 

> Zayn: _guardati le spalle, figliolo._  
> 

> Liam: _Non hanno appendici tentacolari con cui avvolgerti in un amorevole abbraccio._  
> 

> Zayn: _Mario? Vieni qui piccolo. Papà vuole le coccole._  
> 

> Liam: _sei così a digiuno di affetto fisico che coccoleresti una palla di spine? Zayn, amico, hai bisogno d’aiuto._  
> 

> Zayn: _ti stai offrendo?_  
> 

> Liam: _potrei._  
> 

 

Zayn fissò il suo telefono. Questo era certamente flirtare. Wow. Okay.

Tenne le sue dita sullo schermo pensando a cosa rispondere.

_Cazzo, Malik! Sei uno scrittore professionista! Le parole sono la tua arma. Puoi farcela._

Quando le parole non vennero c’era un solo modo in cui sapeva rispondere. Mandò una email prima di spegnere il computer e costringersi a dormire.

> A: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk  
> 

> Da: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk  
> 

> Oggetto: Come potresti dire no a questa faccia?

 

 

>  

[*]Vorrei aver trovato una traduzione in italiano, ma non ci sono riuscita. Il nome originale è Bigfin Squid.


	2. Chapter 2

Come promesso, Niall era fuori il suo palazzo alle 5 in punto.

Zayn lanciò la sua roba sul retro e si arrampicò nel sedile del passeggero.

“Andiamo o cosa?” sbottò, quando Niall fece un sorrisetto.

“Sei tremendamente calmo,” osservò Niall, “non mentirò, mi aspettavo di doverti trascinare calciando e urlando dall’appartamento.”

“Sì, beh, sono qui. Guida.”

“Ti rendi conto che stiamo andando al molo, giusto? Su una barca? Per andare nell’oceano e rimanere lì indefinitamente?”

“Sì.”

“Sei sicuro di non voler dare di matto?”

“Sto bene.”

“Nemmeno un po’?”

“No. Sto bene. Sono felice. Andiamo.”

“Felice? Chi sei e che ne hai fatto di Zayn?” boccheggiò Niall in finto orrore.

“Niall, per amor del cielo-“

“IL POTERE DI CRISTO DI COMANDA!” urlò Niall, disegnando una croce nell’aria tra loro e scoppiando poi a ridere sotto lo sguardo di Zayn, “va bene, va bene mi dispiace.”

Accese l’auto e si allontanò dal marciapiede.

“Ti piace davvero questo ragazzo, eh?”

“Sai che è così,” mormorò Zayn a disagio.

“Sì, ma non ne sei mai stato ‘felice’ prima.”

“Sì, beh, penso di piacere anche io a lui, quindi…” e poi desiderò di non aver detto nulla mentre Niall gridava vittorioso.

“ _Lo sapevo, cazzo!_ Quindi gli hai finalmente parlato? Ci sarà un bacio drammatico al rallentatore? Avrei dovuto caricare la mia fotocamera?”

Zayn si mosse sul sedile, tenendo la sua giacca rossa più stretta attorno a lui.

“No, non gli ho parlato. Gli ho mandato–abbiamo messaggiato.”

“Okay,” Niall annuì, svoltando sulla statale, “okay, massaggiare è positivo. Di cosa avete parlato?”

“Calamaro Vampiro Bioluminescente,” Zayn sentì un piccolo sorriso all’angolo della sua bocca.

“È un eufemismo?”

“Una specie,” Zayn stava sorridendo completamente ora.

“Cristo, non voglio nemmeno saperlo. Fanculo, voglio saperlo. Un eufemismo per cosa?”

“Coccole,” disse Zayn e Niall fece finta di vomitare, “c’è stata anche una parte su di un riccio.”

“Oh Gesù,” gemette Niall, lasciando la statale verso il molo, “vorrei non averlo mai chiesto.”

“Allora siamo in due.”

“Quando comincerete a scopare non voglio sentirne parlare. Mai.”

“Speriamo che non ti diano la cabina accanto alla mia allora,” sogghignò Zayn, “posso essere rumoroso.”

Niall scoppiò a ridere. Era la risata preferita di Zayn, quella che riservava ai suoi migliori amici.

“Sono felice per te, amico, davvero,” disse Niall, quando si fu ricomposto.

“Grazie,” Zayn si sporse per scompigliargli i capelli affettuosamente, “e grazie per aver organizzato questo. Non ne avrei mai avuto il coraggio.”

“IL POTERE DI CRISTO–“urlò Niall prima di scoppiare a ridere ancora una volta, “Prova a lavorare almeno _un po’_ , eh? Sono obbligato contrattualmente a dirtelo almeno una volta.”

“Sì, sì, avrai il tuo fumetto.”

“Avrò la mia commissione, vuoi dire.”

“Anche quella,” Zayn rise, e si voltò, guardando fuori dalla finestra al sempre più vicino Mare del Nord.

Si estendeva infinito nell’orizzonte, buio e agitato e terrificante. Zayn si morse il labbro, cercando di sopprimere un sorrise. Era spaventato, su questo non c’era alcun dubbio. Si sentiva stordito solo guardando al vasto e infinitamente profondo mare. Il suo cuore stava correndo, la sua bocca era secca mentre le sue mani erano sudate, il suo stomaco era turbolento, non era riuscito a mangiare nulla per colazione–ma se quello era il costo di riuscire finalmente a toccare Liam allora era un prezzo che era felice di pagare. Aveva sognato quel momento come se fossero stati in un nauseante film di Natale. Non uno bello come ‘Love Actually’. Uno brutto, come ‘L’amore non va in vacanza’. Non gli importava nemmeno. Il sogno era fottutamente romantico e lui e Liam finivano arrotolati in lenzuola strappate con una canzone di Ed Sheeran che suonava sullo sfondo. Dato un leggero cambio di scenario Zayn era piuttosto sicuro che quello era esattamente come quel viaggio sarebbe andato.

 

****

 

Liam non era lì per salutarli al molo.

A salutarli dal ponte della Georgia-Rose c'erano il Capitano Harry e l'altro collega di Liam Louis. Louis non stava salutando più che altro lasciava che Harry agitasse le braccia per lui, ma Zayn lo notò a malapena.Tutto quello che gli importava era che lui stava di fronte le grigie e agitate acque del Nord Atlantico sul punto di camminare lungo una passerella verso una barca di metallo dall'aspetto fatiscente e Liam non era in vista.

“Qual'è Liam?” mormorò Niall, colpendolo eccitato.

“Nessuno dei due,” replicò Zayn con la mascella serrata. Continuava a fissare i due uomini alla ringhiera perché guardare da qualunque parte vicino all'acqua era fuori questione, e perché forse se guardava con abbastanza forza Liam sarebbe apparso.

“Venite o no?” urlò Louis, liberando le braccia dal controllo di Harry, “Muovete il culo- alcuni di noi hanno della scienza da fare!”

“Probabilmente ti sta aspettando per sorprenderti con i suoi polipi-pon-pon,” disse Niall, spingendo Zayn sulla passerella e camminandogli vicino così che Zayn non potesse tornare indietro, “vai, sarà lì.”

“Non ti ho mai detto dei polipi-pon-pon,” si accigliò Zayn e Niall lo colpì dietro la nuca.

“Concentrati, Malik,” sbottò.

La mascella di Zayn cominciava ad avere dei crampi tanto che la stringeva forte, ma marciò lungo la passerella il più veloce che poteva.

_Non guardare giù non guardare giù non guardare giù non guardare–_

I suoi piedi colpirono il ponte relativamente stabile e si guardò immediatamente attorno-ma c'erano solo Harry e Louis sul ponte.

“Ciao!” urlò Harry, saltellando verso di loro come un Labrador eccitato, “Tu devi essere Zayn!”

Afferrò la borsa di Zayn dalla sua mano e la lanciò a Louis, che quasi cadde all'impatto, e poi strinse Zayn in un forte abbraccio.

“Abbiamo sentito tanto parlare di te,” Harry si illuminò mentre lo liberava e si voltava verso Niall, “tu devi essere Niall!”

“Farò meglio ad avere un abbraccio anche io,” disse Niall, lanciando la sua borsa a Louis (che cadde davvero questa volta) e si diresse nelle braccia aperte di Harry senza attendere una risposta.

Harry gli fece fare una piroetta e poi lo mise giù ed entrambi sorrisero il sorriso dell'amicizia istantanea.

“Benvenuti a bordo della Georgia Rose,” disse Harry, muovendo la sua mano in un orgoglioso arco per mostrare la sua barca. Non c'era molto da guardare, solo la cabina e il ponte d'osservazione a poppa e un argano e una serie di botole al centro del ponte, il che significava che non c'era quasi nulla a ostruire la vista di Zayn sull'oceano aperto. Dov'era Liam?

“Grazie amico,” disse Niall, mentre Zayn combatteva per impedire a se stesso di avere un attacco di panico, “siamo elettrizzati di essere qui.”

“Siamo elettrizzati di avervi con noi!” Harry si illuminò così tanto che sembrava che Niall si stesse abbronzando.

“Elettrizzati, sì” disse Louis alzando gli occhi al cielo, raddrizzandosi e lanciando entrambe le borse da parte, “woohoo.”

“Louis,” Harry si accigliò, “sii gentile.”

“Sono gentile. Questo è gentile.”

“Hai promesso,” Harry era imbronciato adesso e Louis lo stava fissando, Niall stava sorridendo da un orecchio all'altro e la mente di Zayn non aveva ancora superato il fatto che stava sull'oceano con nulla eccezion fatta per un centinaio di tonnellate di acciaio arrugginito tra lui e una schiacciante e soffocante morte.

“Dov'è Liam?”

Le parole avevano lasciato la sua bocca prima che lui si rendesse conto di aver chiesto.

“Lo prendiamo per la strada,” disse Louis, “una delle boe ha avuto un malfunzionamento un'ora fa quindi ha dovuto prendere il motoscafo e ripararla.”

Zayn sentì un po' della stretta nel suo petto evaporare. Un po'.

Okay.

Okay. Quindi Liam stava solo riparando una boa.

Si accigliò. Aspetta, le loro boe non erano nell'oceano? Non ci sono solo tre membri dell'equipaggio su questa nave? Il suo cipiglio si fece più profondo. Che cazzo? Lo avevano mandato la fuori da _solo_?

“È sicuro?” chiese, lanciando uno sguardo al Nord Atlantico e immaginando con quale facilità l'acqua scura potrebbe ingoiare una persona.

Louis grugnì.

“Beh, _io_ penso di no,” sbottò, “Non prenderei il motoscafo in queste condizioni per tutto il te' nello Yorkshire, ma Payno pensa che ce la farà. Idiota.”

“Credo che lo scopriremo,” ghignò Harry, “Ho venti sterline che dicono che prenderemo Liam vivo ma il motoscafo affonda.”

“Ne ho 25 che dicono che non vedremo mai più nessuno dei due,” Louis fece un sorrisetto e Zayn sentì il suolo barcollare sotto di lui–e poi realizzò che la barca aveva cominciato a muoversi mentre il mare la spingeva verso il molo.

 

***

 

Liam non aveva mentito–l'oceano era un carnevale di paura. Erano appena fuori dal porto e Zayn sentiva che il suo cuore era a tre battiti dal scappare dal suo petto. Fanculo. C'era acqua _ovunque_. Non solo fuori dalla barca _sulla barca_. La Georgia-Rose si muoveva attraverso l'acqua con la grazia e l'efficenza di una scrofa incinta. Le onde arrivavano oltre le ringhiere inzuppando il ponte, l'acqua spruzzava oltre la prua mentre la Georgia-Rose si faceva strada colpendo le onde grigie e salmastre e il vento frustava l'acqua spumosa sulle loro facce. Zayn sentiva di aver bisogno di occhiali di protezione solo per stare sul ponte d'osservazione. I suoi occhi pungevano per il sale, i suoi capelli erano _rovinati_ , sembrava un ratto affogato e stava stringendo la ringhiera con tanta forza che le sue nocche avevano dei lividi.

Accanto a lui, Niall stava urlando e esultando ogni volta che andavano sulla cresta di ogni onda, ridendo maniacalmente mentre prendevano di nuovo la caduta voltastomaco ed erano inzuppati nuovamente da capo a piedi.

“Potete venire dentro ora!” La voce di Harry uscì dal sistema di altoparlanti, “Louis ha messo via tutta la roba quindi è sicuro! Crediamo!”

Zayn guardò indietro alla porta della cabina. Erano sul ponte d'osservazione a poppa della nave guardando oltre il ponte principale. Se a Zayn fosse piaciuto guardare all'infinita espansione di distruttivo liquido nero avrebbe chiamato la vista spettacolare. Non gli piaceva. La cabina era distante due metri, il che significava che per entrare avrebbe dovuto camminare due interi metri di ponte scivoloso e pericoloso, tutto questo mentre rischiava di essere preso da una delle onde che superavano frequentemente il fianco della nave per finire nel Nord Atlantico, per non essere mai più riviste.

“Dai Zayn,” disse Niall, andando dietro di lui e staccando le sue dita dalla ringhiera, “andiamo, amico, ti porto dentro.”

“Odio questo,” Zayn rabbrividì, mentre altra acqua ghiacciata lo colpiva in viso, “morirò, Niall.”

“Canalizza il terrore che stai provando e mettilo nella storia,” disse Niall, mentre stabilizzava Zayn e li conduceva per i quattro passi fino alla porta della cabina.

Harry aprì la porta con una mano, tenendo l'altra sul timone. Finì con una secchiata di Nord Atlantico sul viso, ma non sembrò accorgersene. Una volta Niall ebbe spinto Zayn dentro, chiuse la porta alle loro spalle e diede una pacca sulla spalla di Zayn diverse volte. A suo merito, stava più o meno funzionando. Zayn era in grado di respirare un po'.

“Fiù!” Niall si sfilò la sua giacca fradicia e la appese accanto a quella floreale di Harry (Zayn avrebbe chiesto di quella dopo, che cazzo?) e poi rimosse con forza anche quella di Zayn, “Cazzo, è davvero divertente–è assurdo lì fuori!”

“Normalmente non vi lasceremmo sul ponte con queste condizioni,” disse Harry con la sua parlata lenta, sterzando il timone con forza e sussultando mentre la nave gemeva sotto di loro, “ma Louis non aveva messo via adeguatamente il suo equipaggiamento e onestamente, se non sai cosa stai facendo con quella roba può essere più pericoloso che bagnarsi sovracoperta.”

“Nessun problema,” disse Niall, colpendo di nuovo Zayn sulla schiena e facendolo quasi cadere, “giusto Zayn?”

Zayn si strinse nelle spalle, non ancora disposto a parlare.

“Dovrei darvi la sessione informativa, sì?” disse Harry, come se gli fosse appena venuto in mente. Parlava più lentamente di chiunque altro Zayn avesse mai incontrato.

“Probabile,” disse Niall, colpendo gli strumenti sul pannello di controllo.

Harry spinse via la sua mano e prese a pugni il parabrezza poiché il tergicristallo si era inceppato.

“Okay, beh, innanzitutto, non toccate nulla. La Georgia Rose è piuttosto vecchia ma sarà buona con voi se la tratterete bene. Non sapete davvero come farlo quindi, nel modo più carino possibile, tenete le vostre sporche mani lontano dalla mia donna. Secondo, non, tipo, cadete in acqua. Terzo, se _cadete_ in acqua, restate solo a galla e vi verremo a prendere. Non andate in panico–andare in panico non aiuta mai e vi stancherete e affogherete quindi, sì. State calmi.” Pulì la condensa dal parabrezza con la manica del suo maglione. “Questo è tutto.”

Gli occhi di Zayn strabuzzarono.

“Che mi dici di scialuppe di salvataggio e incendi e colpire un iceberg o–“

“Prendi solo un giubbotto di salvataggio e fai ciò che ti diciamo,” Harry si strinse nelle spalle, “sai nuotare, vero? Starai bene.”

Zayn sentiva di star soffocando. Si voltò verso Niall, che si stava mordendo il labbro con fare colpevole.

“In realtà,” disse Niall, “probabilmente avremmo dovuto dirtelo prima ma–“

“Ooh–ecco Liam!” urlò Harry eccitato, afferrando l’interfono e portandolo alla bocca. “Affilato Sciatto Gattino, ricevi, chiudo.”

Zayn non poteva vedere nulla nelle onde avanti a lui, finché non lo avvistò–una boa di un luminoso giallo che galleggiava come una paperella di gomma nella vasca più grande e spaventosa del mondo. Non c’era una barca in vista.

“ _Ti sento forte e chiaro Gambe di Bambi, procedi, chiudo,_ ” la voce di Louis tornò attraverso gli altoparlanti.

“Ho Gentili Mani a Martello in vista. Ha perso il motoscafo. Mi devi venti sterline, chiudo.”

“ _Cazzo. Dì a Imbronciato McFigo e Piccolo Trifoglio di restare fuori dai piedi finché non pesco la Ciambella Idiota fuori dalla Grande Bevanda, chiudo._ ”

“Sarà fatto, Occhi Blu. Passo e chiudo.”

Harry mise a posto l’interfono e sorrise a dei terrificati Niall e Zayn.

“Non mi pagherà,” disse, “non lo fa mai, ma è il principio de–ehi, dove stai andando?”

Zayn spalancò la porta e si tirò fuori sul ponte dell’osservazione, giù per le scale scivolose e sul ponte principale.

“Zayn!” Lo chiamò Niall, ma Zayn continuò a muoversi. Liam era _nell’oceano. Affogava._ Con ogni movimento della barca era spinto quasi completamente giù, ma afferrava qualunque cosa trovasse (una ringhiera, l’argano, la scialuppa di salvataggio, qualunque cosa) nella sua foga di raggiungere di giungere a tribordo.

“Zayn! Dannazione, almeno reggiti a qualcosa, idiota,” disse Niall, raggiungendolo, “riesci a vederlo?”

“No,” Zayn ispezionava l’acqua furiosamente. Erano a circa venti metri dalla boa gialla e non riusciva a vedere alcun segno di Liam–e poi lo vide, una piccolo figura aggrappata alla boa– _salutava_.

“Sta–salutando?” balbettò Niall, “tipo, quello non è un gesto da ‘mayday, sto affogando’. È tipo un ‘ciao! Che tempo, eh?’”

“Oh, per amor del cielo!” disse Louis, raggiungendoli e portando una scala di corda, ”avevo detto a Harry di tenervi fuori dai piedi! Qui, tenete,” diede a Niall la maggior parte della corda e la legò alla ringhiera con enormi ganci metallici, “beh lancialo, che stai aspettando?”

Niall, confuso dalla logica frustrante di Louis (voleva il loro aiuto? Voleva che se ne andassero? Voleva un abbraccio?), lanciò la scala di corda in mare.

Sentirono il motore gemere, lavoricchiare e poi infine morire mentre arrivavano a pochi metri dalla boa.

Zayn guardò mentre Liam scendeva dalla boa ( _No!_ ) e nuotava verso la scala ( _Sì!_ ), raggiungerla e tirarsi su, i suoi abiti bagnati lo spingevano giù.

“Il Tassorosso Affonda Navi ha raggiunto la scala?” la voce di Harry giunse dall’altoparlante.

Louis si voltò e fece il pollice in su mentre Zayn e Niall guardavano l’ascesa di Liam lungo il lato della barca dalla velocità degna di nota. I suoi vestiti dovevano pesare una tonnellata eppure scalò la scala come una scimmia.

“ _Sììì! Ben tornato Leeeyuuuuum!!!!_ ” disse Harry lentamente, riaccendendo il motore.

“Muoviti, cazzo, amico,” gemette Louis mentre Liam raggiungeva finalmente la ringhiera e si tirava su, “fa freddo ed è bagnato qui fuori, in caso non te ne sia accorto.”

Liam si alzò, strappandosi la giacca di dosso e ridendo, e Zayn non poteva respirare. Questa volta, però, era per tutte le giuste ragioni. Liam Payne era sembrato bello in foto, ma la persona di fronte a lui era un Dio Greco Modello di Abercrombie completo di maglietta bagnata, muscoli marmorei e un accesso illimitato alle mutande di Zayn.

Oceano? Quale oceano.

“Di che stai parlando, ci sono solo tre gradi!” Liam rise, e merda, la sua voce era bellissima. Lui era bellissimo. La sua risata era bellissima. Lui era _reale_.

“Sì, beh, sembra che i cazzi dei nostri stimati ospiti stiano per congelarsi,” disse Louis stizzito, rimettendo la scala a bordo, “e non vogliamo che ciò accada, vero?”

Liam si voltò mentre Louis trafficava con la scala e i suoi occhi marroni strabuzzarono quando vide Zayn e Niall.

Aveva detto marroni? Marroni era indegno, nell’opinione di Zayn. Gli occhi di Liam avevano oro e verde e miele e ambra in loro. Erano fottutamente gloriosi. _Marroni_ , ugh, per favore.

Zayn era fradicio e tremava in null’altro che una maglietta grigia e dei jeans, ma ora si sentiva come se fosse in fiamme. Aveva la mascella un po’ allentata, non preparato all’adrenalina di un salvataggio in alto mare e il sex appeal da venire-nei-pantaloni della sua cotta. Comunque, era più che pronto a gettarsi in un abbraccio (*cough* _palpeggiamento_ *cough*) quando i loro occhi si incontrarono–e Liam fece fisicamente un passo indietro. Zayn si bloccò, essendo stato sul punto di alzare le braccia e abbracciarlo.

…okay. Liam ovviamente non voleva Zayn nel suo spazio. Quello era… inaspettato, data la conversazione della sera precedente. Mandare la foto del riccio era stata una cattiva mossa? Non era davvero spinoso. Era coccoloso. Promesso.

Zayn non era sicuro di cosa fare. L’infrangersi delle onde contro lo scafo della nave stava cominciando a diffondersi nuovamente sul fondo della sua mente mentre il sollievo temporaneo per aver finalmente incontrato Liam (vivo) evaporò. Aveva contato su questo–sulla compagnia di Liam–per contrastare lo stress di essere fuori nell’oceano. Ne aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno di Liam–pensava… pensava che Liam lo volesse lì?

Liam lo stava fissando come se non sapesse cosa stesse guardando–e poi si riscosse dal suo annebbiamento e fece ciao con la mano.

Fece ciao con la mano. Come ad uno sconosciuto.

“Ciao!” disse, un largo sorriso che si distendeva sul suo viso.

“Ciao,” replicò Zayn incerto, sentendo la fitta della Friend Zone sulla sua pelle come una frusta.

“Um, sono Liam,” disse Liam, mordendosi il labbro, “tu devi essere Zayn.”

Zayn si accigliò. Davvero? Aveva intenzione di comportarsi come se non si conoscessero? Avevano parlato ogni giorno per mesi! Anche se Liam non fosse disposto nel modo in cui lo era Zayn non c’era nessuna ragione per essere così–così _clinici_. Non erano almeno amici? Mandò via la sua espressione in fretta per nascondere ogni traccia di dolore o umiliazione che stava provando. Non è da tutti i giorni pescare la tua cotta dall’oceano solo per essere respinto immediatamente. Menomale che Zayn aveva una decente faccia da poker.

Tuttavia, a giudicare da come il linguaggio del corpo di Liam stava dicendo *indietreggia _indietreggia INDIETREGGIA **INDIETREGGIA**_ * magari era troppo tardi. Magari Liam aveva già visto il desiderio nell’espressione di Zayn.

“Io sono Niall!” cinguettò Niall, rompendo l’imbarazzo infilandosi tra loro e offrendo a Liam la sua mano. Zayn avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di ringraziare Niall quando non stava morendo per la mortificazione.

“È un piacere conoscerti,” Liam strinse la mano di Niall con entusiasmo, “Zayn mi ha parlato molto di te, non vedo l’ora di vedere cosa è vero.”

Zayn si sentiva instabile sui suoi piedi.

Com’era possibile che Niall avesse potuto toccare Liam prima di lui? Com’era potuto accadere? _Rimettiti in sesto Malik!_

“Anche per me, amico, anche per me,” disse Niall, dando una pacca sul braccio di Liam e guardando Zayn oltre la sua spalla, “ma, probabilmente dovrei lasciarvi conoscere propriamente, no? Dopotutto, Zayn è il tuo amico di penna, non io.”

_Sì, grazie Niall, sei il migliore agente che sia mai esistito o che esisterà mai_ , pensò Zayn, e sapeva che Niall aveva ricevuto il messaggio mentre si affrettava a tornare nella cabina, lasciando Liam e Zayn da soli sul ventoso, freddo ponte.

“Ciao,” disse Zayn, perché non era abbastanza uomo da riprovarci.

“Um, mi farebbe davvero piacere, tipo, salutarti in maniera appropriata ma…” Liam si piegò per raccogliere la sua giacca e si rialzò imbarazzato, “sono stato in acqua per un po’, probabilmente dovrei mettere dei vestiti asciutti.”

“Sì,” Zayn annuì, il suo cipiglio si increspò quando Liam cominciò a tremare, “stai–merda–saresti potuto affogare, stai bene?”

“Ci vuole molto più del freddo e furioso oceano per uccidermi,” Liam sorrise e fece cenno con la testa verso la cabina, “andiamo, sembra che anche tu abbia bisogno di un asciugamano.”

Si voltò e camminò con facilità lungo il ponte fino alle scale, salendone due per volta e si voltò dal ponte d’osservazione.

“Vieni?”

Zayn non si era mosso. Non voleva davvero che Liam lo vedesse far fatica lungo il ponte come una specie di cerbiatto a tre zampe sul ghiaccio. Anche se aveva frainteso tutto e Liam _non era_ un potenziale Biologo con Benefici, aveva la sua dignità a cui pensare, okay?

“Sto bene,” disse oltre l’ululare del vento. Non stava bene. Stava congelando. Era solo sul ponte circondato dall’infinito oceano. Stava tutto fuorché bene.

“Dovresti venire dentro, si gela qui fuori,” gridò Liam, ma Zayn gli fece un cenno con la mano e si voltò verso il mare, poggiandosi sulla ringhiera e venendo immediatamente spruzzato in faccia da un’onda. L’acqua era ghiacciata. Come cazzo aveva fatto Liam a sopravvivere lì dentro?

Diede un’occhiata oltre la sua spalla. Liam era entrato in cabina.

Immediatamente cominciò a muoversi con cautela dalla ringhiera alla porta che portava sotto al ponte. A lui e Niall era stata mostrata brevemente la via per le loro cabine per posare le loro borse e lui prese quella porta adesso. Stava tremando come un pazzo, aveva bisogno di cambiarsi ma soprattutto aveva bisogno di prendere il controllo del suo attacco di panico prima che lo facesse impazzire. Si era aggrappato all’idea che Liam lo avrebbe preso tra le braccia e lo avrebbe magicamente curato dalla sua paura dell’acqua, ma quello ovviamente non sarebbe successo e Zayn avrebbe dovuto risolverla da solo– _in fretta_.

Davvero, c’era solo una cosa che faceva sentire Zayn perfettamente a suo agio.

Si asciugò velocemente, cambiò e poi cominciò a montare la sua stazione da lavoro, che era una bella sfida in quella piccola cabina, ma si arrangiò. Appese la sua concept art alle pareti; diagrammi anatomici e fotografie di ogni creatura che Liam gli avesse mai mandato, foto di gole sottomarine, una discesa sottomarina terrificantemente profonda, diagrammi etichettati di sottomarini e famosi relitti. Aveva una sezione per i suoi personaggi e un’altra per gli schemi delle loro tute Stark. In poco tempo la sua piccola cabina sembrava la sua personale casa degli orrori.

La amava.

Questo tipo di cose poteva tenere le persone sveglie la notte, ma era ciò per cui Zayn viveva. Aveva una particolare abilità nell’usare luce e ombra per mandare un brivido lungo la schiena di un lettore. Avresti potuto leggere il suo fumetto alla luce del giorno e trasalire comunque per qualcosa che si muoveva all’angolo dell’occhio. La chiave era un misto di atmosfera, che era il perché Niall lo aveva portato qui (Zayn si rifiutava di pensare all’altra ragione), ma era soprattutto nei personaggi. I protagonisti dovevano essere genuinamente spaventati e il lettore avrebbe dovuto davvero essere affezionato a loro così da avere qualcosa da perdere. Zayn voleva assicurarsi che ti importasse ogni singola volta che uno dei personaggi incontrava la sua prematura e terrificante fine.

Accese il suo computer e il tablet e ispezionò la sua Parete del Fantastico. Giù nella sua cabina, se ignorava il modo in cui la gravità scivolava da lato a lato mentre la barca si muoveva, era possibile dimenticare il fatto che fosse nel mezzo dell’oceano.

Aprì il copione del _Volume II_ sul suo schermo. Il prompt che gli era stato dato dalla Marvel era piuttosto vago. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. manda un gruppo di agenti in una missione d’addestramento sul fondo dell’oceano dove, indossando le loro tute disegnate dalla _Stark Industries_ devono simulare una missione nello spazio profondo. Le cose vanno male, l’equipaggio rimane bloccato sul fondo di un abisso più profondo della Fosse delle Marianne e devono trovare il modo per raggiungere la superficie prima che finisca l’ossigeno/siano mangiati vivi/affoghino/il sottomarino imploda etc.

Il _Volume I_ era finito con un finale ricco di suspense dal momento che il sottomarino era stato danneggiato da qualcosa di grosso che era uscito dall’oscurità e poi sparito. Zayn non aveva nemmeno deciso quale creatura fosse e dal momento che questa era una storia horror, magari non l’avrebbe mai rivelato. Il mostro che non puoi vedere è più spaventoso di quello che puoi vedere.

Il _Volume II_ cominciava con l’equipaggio che indossava le tute Stark per ispezionare il danno, ignari che il loro destino era già segnato. Zayn scrocchiò le dita, prese il tablet e cominciò a disegnare. Il fumetto prese vita sullo schermo, i personaggi così familiari che Zayn guardò a malapena la sua concept art mentre li delineava e–con qualche goccio qui e una linea lì–catturava le loro emozioni mentre la situazione deteriorava rapidamente. Lo scafo del loro sottomarino era intatto, ma i motori erano morti. Non c’era modo di condurre riparazioni sott’acqua. Avrebbero dovuto risalire in superficie con null’altro che le tute, o restare a bordo e sperare che i soccorsi arrivassero prima che l’ossigeno finisse. Il suo personaggio principale, il Tenente Payne (il cui nome e faccia Zayn sapeva di dover cambiare, alla fine) era l’unico a pensare razionalmente. Attorno a lui gli altri membri dell’equipaggio stavano andando in panico ognuno a modo loro. Zayn si sentì attratto da Eshan, un personaggio secondario che aveva progettato di uccidere a metà della scena successiva. A Zayn piaceva sempre inserirsi nei propri fumetti, quindi Eshan, l’ingeniere delle tute Stark, gli somigliava. Il suo compito era di assicurarsi che le tute di tutti stessero funzionando correttamente ed era l’unico in grado di fare riparazioni remote ad un altra tuta. Zayn non vedeva l’ora di sbandierarlo come un salvatore di fronte agli altri personaggi e poi ucciderlo proprio quando avevano più bisogno di lui. Eshan era più duro e freddo di come Zayn vedeva se stesso, ma avevano una cosa in comune–non sapeva nuotare. Quello non era un problema quando le tute Stark avrebbero potuto spingerli con i propulsori–ma quando le tute avrebbero smesso di funzionare sarebbe potuta essere la cosa che lo avrebbe ucciso.

Si fermò, il suo stilo a mezz’aria sul tablet. Sembrava uno spreco uccidere un personaggio come quello, qualcuno così invalidato dall’ambientazione, così presto nella storia. Certamente sarebbe stato più soddisfacente, dal punto di vista della trama, ucciderlo più tardi? Corrucciato, Zayn cominciò a riempire il pannello successivo con la prospettiva di Eshan, mostrandolo guardare il panico che inghiottiva la nave mentre lui faceva clinicamente ogni controllo di sicurezza sulle tute degli altri personaggi. Ora che era nella prospettiva di Eshan era difficile uscirne. Eshan sapeva, anche mentre dirigeva gli ultimi controlli sulla tuta del Tenente Payne, che mentre gli altri avevano una possibilità, lui non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Prima che Zayn realizzasse cosa stava disegnando, il pannello successivo era riempito dall’immagine della mano di Eshan che stava sulla schiena del Tenente Payne, un tocco che il Tenente non poteva sentire attraverso la sua tuta pressurizzata.

Il pannello successivo mostrava il Tenente Payne di fronte, che urlava ordini all’equipaggio, dicendogli di concentrarsi, ricordandogli che erano insieme e con un po’ di pensiero razionale avrebbero potuto farcela. Avrebbero lasciato il sottomarino, fatto strada fino al bordo dell’abisso finché non fossero stati abbastanza poco in profondità da contattare la superficie in cerca di aiuto.

Dietro di lui, non visto, Eshan chiuse gli occhi e si rassegnò a seguire questo uomo alla sua morte.

Zayn si sedette, rileggendo la scena, modificando dettagli qui e lì, ma soprattutto soddisfatto da ciò che aveva scritto. Non aveva considerato la possibilità di inserire una storia d’amore, ma ora che ci pensava, l’amore non corrisposto di Eshan per il Tenente Payne dava al suo personaggio la motivazione per seguirlo lealmente ovunque lo avesse portato. Zayn aggiustò l’ultimo pannello nella sequenza, che mostrava il gruppo assemblato attraverso il visore della tuta Stark di Eshan. Illuminato al bordo del suo visore c’erano i segni vitali del Tenente Payne. Sentì un sorriso sbocciare all’angolo della sua bocca. Era sottile e la maggior parte dei lettori probabilmente non se ne sarebbero accorti affatto, ma mentre Zayn salvava il file e cominciava il backup era soddisfatto dal cambiamento. Il fatto che Eshan fosse innamorato del Tenente Payne poteva essere come un tesoro nascosto che solo i lettori più osservanti avrebbero notato.

Bussarono alla porta.

Prima che Zayn si potesse alzare per rispondere, sbattendo un po’ le palpebre mentre si ricordava di non essere nel suo ufficio a casa, ma nella sua cabina, la porta si aprì.

“Louis?” Zayn si accigliò, “posso esserti d’aiuto?”

“Puoi, in realtà,” disse Louis, entrando nella stanza e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. Lanciò un’occhiata all’arte di Zayn con le sopracciglia inarcate.

“Cazzo,” disse, “ti sei sentito il benvenuto.”

Zayn lo guardò cautamente mentre guardava la sua concept art. A Louis non piaceva. Tutto dal suo tono al linguaggio del suo corpo lo rendevano abbondantemente chiaro.

“È un problema?” disse Zayn, appoggiandosi indietro sulla sedia e incrociando le braccia. Dei due biologi su questa nave, Louis non era quello che voleva solo nella sua stanza. Scartò immediatamente quel pensiero, perché dato il modo in cui Liam era scappato da lui prima…

“No, no, è il motivo per cui sei qui, per svolgere un lavoro,” Louis si voltò a guardarlo, “voglio solo ricordarti che anche Liam, Harry e io abbiamo un lavoro da svolgere.”

“Ne sono consapevole.”

“Sicuro? A quanto ne so sono, cosa, quattro mesi che interrompi Liam durante esperimenti con altre delle tue domande da scuola elementare. Hanno inventato internet per una ragione, sai, e non era solo il porno. A che ora gli hai mandato messaggi stanotte? L’una, le due del mattino, quando sapevi che vi saremmo venuti a prendere alle 6? Non è la prima volta che lo hai tenuto sveglio, vero?”

“Quindi, qual’è il problema se parliamo di continuo?” strinse gli occhi, incrociando le braccia ulteriormente, “se non gli facesse piacere non risponderebbe.”

Chi diavolo era Louis per parlargli così?

“Per favore, lo hai incontrato?” sbottò Louis, “in realtà, probabilmente lo sapresti se lo _avessi_ incontrato prima di oggi–Liam Payne non può dire no a _nessuno_. Mai. Non viene rapinato perché dà immediatamente il portafogli e offre anche le chiavi del suo appartamento–capisci quello che sto dicendo?”

Zayn si sentì come se Louis lo avesse gettato nell’oceano ghiacciato.

Ovviamente. Ovviamente Liam era gentile solo per dovere–cazzo–ed ecco Zayn, che si presentava al suo posto di lavoro come una specie di viscido.

“Giusto,” disse, “sì, capisco.”

“Guarda, sembri un bravo ragazzo,” disse Louis, “beh, in realtà sembri un po’ folle ora che ho visto il tuo studio degli orrori ma ad ognuno il suo. Non sto dicendo che non puoi parlargli. È fantastico che tu sia qui–abbiamo davvero bisogno dei soldi che la Marvel ci offre e Niall sembra divertente–ma abbiamo un lavoro serio da svolgere. Non possiamo avere te che parli con Liam tutto il giorno quando dovrebbe lavorare. Anche se sembra che tutto quello che stia facendo è spalmare misteriosa feccia oceanica su capsule di Petri, anche se sta solo fissando uno schermo–è un duro lavoro che richiede la sua concentrazione, okay?”

“Sì,” Zayn annuì, la sua voce priva di ogni emozione, “afferrato.”

“Grazie,” disse Louis, aprendo la porta e uscendo dalla sua cabina, “siamo usciti dal brutto tempo, comunque. Vieni su quando sei pronto, è quasi ora di pranzo.”

Chiuse la porta e lasciò Zayn solo nel buio della sua cabina.

 

***

 

Quando Zayn salì nella cabina principale trovò i tre membri dell’equipaggio che scavavano eccitati nelle borse di merce della Marvel che Niall aveva portato.

Prese posto al tavolo nell’angolino sul fondo, non notato.

“Questa è fantastica!” urlò Harry, tirando fuori una felpa degli Avengers che era ovviamente troppo piccola.

“Dovresti probabilmente darla a me, Harold,” disse Louis, “è chiaramente più la mia taglia.”

“Possiamo condividerla,” disse Harry, indossandola e abbracciandosi contento, “se sarai gentile.”

“Questa è mia ragazzi,” disse Liam, tirando fuori una maglia di Iron Man, “sapete quello che provo per Tony.”

Poi, come se Zayn non stesse già provando abbastanza dolore, si tolse la maglia che stava indossando, rivelando una schiena abbronzata e muscolosa, e indossò la maglia di Iron Man. Zayn abbassò gli occhi al tavolo, non volendo essere beccato a fissare.

Harry lo notò e salutò.

“Zayn!” sorrise, “grazie per questa roba, la amiamo.”

“È a posto,” disse Zayn con un alzata di spalle, evitando di proposito di guardare Liam, “il minimo che potessimo fare per ringraziare, sai.”

“Non c’è bisogno di ringraziare,” disse Liam, avvicinandosi e prendendo posto accanto a Zayn. Zayn non sussultò ma ci fu vicino.

Zayn alzò lo sguardo e trattenne il respiro. Liam era vicino. Molto vicino. Sembrava diverso da asciutto, i suoi capelli spessi e morbidi, corti ai lati e un po’ più lunghi in cima e Zayn voleva passarci le dita attraverso. Le sue guance erano un po’ arrossate e le sue labbra erano piene e un po’ umide e un po’ rosa e Zayn voleva morderle. Era splendido.

“Ciao,” disse Liam con un sorriso timido.

“Ciao,” rispose Zayn con cautela. Ora, _questo_ era quello che si era aspettato dalle loro email, ma era un po’ disorientante dato il loro primo incontro e il piccolo discorso di Louis.

“Mi spiace di essere corso via prima, avevo un tale freddo, pensavo seriamente che mi avrebbero dovuto amputare le dita. Non avevo intenzione di essere scortese. Mi dispiace.”

“Non sei stato scortese,” Zayn scosse la testa, “ _Io_ sono quello che è scortese, invado il tuo luogo di lavoro in questo modo.”

“Cosa? No,” Liam si accigliò, “no, Zayn, è grandioso che tu sia qui. Sarà fantastico, lo prometto.”

Zayn non poté impedire ad un piccolo sorriso affettuoso di conquistare il suo viso.

Dal timone, Louis si schiarì la gola e Zayn distolse velocemente lo sguardo da Liam.

“Sì,” disse, “sì, sono sicuro che imparerò molto. Non vi infastidiremo però, non preoccuparti. So che avete molto da fare.”

“Non mi dispiacerebbe essere infastidito da te,” disse Liam, colpendo Zayn con il gomito e, okay, questo non era affatto giusto. Cosa significava? Louis aveva reso piuttosto chiaro che Zayn stava approfittando della buona natura di Liam, ma ora sembrava che il sogno di Zayn di essere steso su un mini sottomarino e avere Liam che lo scopasse non era interamente fuori questione. Era doloroso sedere qui accanto a questo bellissimo ragazzo sorridente e mettere tutto in discussione.

“Sì, sei stato molto d’aiuto finora,” disse Zayn, “e so che sei stato impegnato, quindi… grazie.”

“È stato un piacere,” Liam si morse il labbro, “quindi, il, um, il fumetto sta venendo bene?”

“Sì, la trama e stata approvata, quindi ora lo sto effettivamente disegnando, Sto facendo la bozza del _Volume II_ al momento.”

L’espressione di Liam era così entusiasta, così incoraggiante che Zayn sentiva di poter parlare in sicurezza. Fanculo quello che aveva detto Louis.

“Tutta la roba che mi hai mandato sta per essere davvero utile. Stanno per andare in mare così incontreranno alcuni mostri marini da vicino.”

Le sopracciglia di Liam si inarcarono.

“Aspetta, stanno per lasciare il sottomarino?”

“Sì.”

“Ma non sono a, tipo, 35,000 piedi sotto la superficie? La pressione li distruggerebbe!”

“Non ti preoccupare, le tute sono fatte per sopportare la pressione,” disse Zayn, colpendo l’Iron Man sulla maglia di Liam, “sono state create da Tony Stark stesso. Sono a posto.”

Liam fece un sorrisetto.

“Sei apposto? Non ne sono così sicuro. Penso che dovrò leggerlo per controllare la scienza.”

“Gli spoiler però,” Zayn sentì un sorriso farsi largo sulla sua bocca nuovamente.

“Fanculo gli spoiler,” ghignò Liam, “non capisci, Zayn, ho bisogno della tua storia.”

“Non sai nemmeno di cosa parla.”

“Allora dimmelo,” Liam mise una mano sul suo braccio, “o ancora meglio, fammela leggere. Ti prometto che non ne parlerò sul mio blog. Molto,” i suoi occhi scintillavano davvero.

“Non hai tempo per leggere, Payno,” disse Louis dal timone, “hai del lavoro da fare, amico.”

“C’è sempre tempo per leggere, Tommo!” rispose Liam gridando, poi si fece più vicino a Zayn e sussurrò, “ignoralo, è solo geloso.”

“Di cosa?” chiese Zayn e Liam lo guardò come se stesse aspettando una battuta. Quando non arrivò, tirò via il braccio e si alzò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Tossì imbarazzato e Zayn sentì le onde colpire il lato della barca sempre più rumorosamente mentre Liam indietreggiava.

“Giusto, um, devo andare a controllare il sottomarino. Assicurarmi che sia pronto per domani. Ciao.”

Se ne andò senza un’altra parola.

Zayn lo fissò andar via e poi si voltò verso Louis e Harry, desiderando che le dannate onde la smettessero.

“Cosa ho detto?”

“Non lo so,” disse Harry, accigliandosi e suonando come se si stesse genuinamente scusando, “pensavo che voleste parlare in privato o qualcosa del genere quindi non stavo ascoltando.”

“Perché avrebbero bisogno di parlare in privato?” sbottò Louis, “è qui per la ricerca.”

“Non fare il coglione, Louis,” Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia verso la finestra.

Niall colse lo sguardo di Zayn dall’altro lato della cabina e mosse la testa verso la porta da cui Liam era appena uscito.

Zayn si strinse appena nelle spalle e Niall strinse gli occhi, tirando fuori il telefono e digitando furiosamente.

Il telefono di Zayn vibrò un secondo dopo e lo tirò fuori mentre Niall guardava.

 

> Nialler: _’controllare il sottomarino’ è un eufemismo, eh?_  
> 

> Zayn: _no_  
> 

> Nialler: _puoi dirmelo. Siamo a quello stadio._  
> 

> Zayn: _avevo torto. Non è corrisposto._  
> 

> Nialler: _A me sembra corrisposto._  
> 

> Zayn: _Louis mi ha detto che non lo è._  
> 

> Nialler: _che cazzo ne sa Louis?_  
> 

> Zayn: _ho disturbato il suo lavoro e Liam è trp gentile x dirmi di smettere. Ho sbagliato. Il sottointeso era immaginario._  
> 

> Nialler: _FAI IL CESSO._  
> 

> Zayn: _lascia perdere, amico._  
> 

> Nialler: _NO. Ho letto ogni email che vi siete mandati–GLI PIACI SICURAMENTE._  
> 

> Zayn: _apparentemente no._  
> 

> Nialler: _SICURAMENTE._  
> 

> Zayn: _aspetta come caz hai letto le mie email???????_  
> 

> Nialler: _Sono il tuo agente. Leggo tutto quello che scrivi._  
> 

> Zayn: _6 serio?_  
> 

> Nialler: _TUTTO._  
> 

> Nialler: _ps amo il tuo concentrarti su Eshan. Carino._  
> 

Zayn lanciò il suo telefono sul tavolo e quando alzò lo sguardo, Niall era in piedi avanti a lui.

“Zayn,” disse con fare serio, abbastanza piano affinché gli altri non lo sentissero, “so che i tuoi pensieri sono un po’ contorti perché siamo in mare ma guardami– _guardami_.”

Zayn incontrò reclutante il suo sguardo.

“Questa paura che hai,” sussurrò Niall, “sta controllando la voce nella tua testa. Non lasciare che quella voce ti dica che le cose buone sono solo immaginarie. Dovresti vedere il modo in cui ti guarda–lo _potresti_ vedere–se lo stessi guardando propriamente invece di pensare all’acqua. Fanculo l’acqua. Siamo qui, su una barca perfettamente sicura con il probabile amore della tua vita che aspetta solo che lo guardi nel modo giusto.”

“Niall–“

“No. Non sono interessato a parlare di Talassofia.”

“Talassofobia,” borbottò Zayn.

“Come si chiama, è una stronza e sta fottendo la tua testa. Calmati, lascia che Zayn torni in controllo e poi guardati attorno e senti l’odore delle salate rose d’alghe perché _stai perdendo la tua occasione_.”

“Niall, è _scappato via da me_ ,” Zayn fece sedere Niall accanto a lui e si raggomitolò accanto a lui, “ _due volte_.”

“Non è scappato, deficiente,” gemette Niall, esasperato ma mettendo comunque un braccio attorno alle spalle di Zayn, “è andato a cambiarsi perché stava gelando e ora si è tirato indietro perché lo stavi trattando con freddezza!”

“Non eri lì–“

“Sai, c’è questa stupenda invenzione chiamata finestra attraverso la quale la gente può vedere le cose?” Niall lo colpì in testa, “Vi stavo guardando prima e vi stavo ascoltando adesso. Hai mandato tutto a puttane.”

“Pranzo!” annunciò Harry, risalendo dai ponti inferiori portando un vassoio di tramezzini e strappando Niall e Zayn dalla loro bolla.

Harry posò il vassoio sul tavolo e tornò al timone con un tramezzino per lui e Louis.

“Non è così facile,” bisbigliò, mentre Niall gli piazzava un tramezzino in mano.

“Mangia questo, datti forza e poi vai a trovare Liam e riprovaci.”

Zayn fremeva per l’irritazione, ma la sua irritazione si distese in remissività sotto l’occhiataccia di Niall.

Diede un morso al suo tramezzino.

Forse Niall aveva ragione. Forse aveva lasciato che la sua paura distorcesse i suoi pensieri irragionevolmente. Okay, fanculo quello che aveva detto Louis. Avrebbe finito il suo tramezzino e ne avrebbe portato giù uno a Liam. Il cibo era una grande offerta di pace. Potevano ricominciare. Potevano mangiare insieme–potrebbe essere un primo appuntamento.

“ _Affonda Navi a Figlio dei Fiori, ricevi, chiudo,”_ la voce di Liam scricchiolò attraverso la radio.

“Procedi Comparsa di Baywatch,” disse Harry, la bocca piena di tramezzino.

“ _Il sottomarino sta bene, Thunderbirds pronti per domani, chiudo._ ”

“Ben fatto, Bandito del Badminton. Il pranzo è servito, vieni a mangiare prima che Nireland mangi il tuo tramezzino, chiudo.”

“ _Dì al Portafortuna che può farlo. Sono di turno stanotte quindi vado a dormire, passo e chiudo_.”

“Ma è solo mezzogiorno e mezza, chiudo,” protestò Harry, “Liam?”

Alla fine, quando nessuna risposta arrivò dalla radio Niall diede a Zayn uno sguardo tagliente.

“Ora _questo_ ,” disse, “è scappare.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

> A: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk
> 
> Da: [Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk](mailto:Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk)
> 
> Oggetto: Fish
> 
> Hey,
> 
> Ci sono pesci insoliti sul fondo dell'oceano? Vanno lì in fondo? Ho bisogno di alcune creature più piccole per creare atmosfera.
> 
> Grazie.
> 
> Zayn

 

Era la mail più impersonale che avesse scritto da quando era cominciata l'intera faccenda. Era tardi, e Zayn non riusciva a dormire. Non aveva visto Liam per il resto della giornata e pertanto aveva avuto un sacco di tempo per pensare–non che aiutasse.

Nulla aveva senso. Dopo mesi di email e flirt la prima reazione di Liam era stata quella di fare fisicamente un passo indietro. Perché? Poi, appena due ore dopo, era praticamente seduto in braccio a Zayn, toccandolo e sussurrando vicino e sexy al suo orecchio–e poi altrettanto improvvisamente era di nuovo in piedi, il più fuori possibile dalla portata di Zayn e dalla porta.

Zayn sapeva cosa pensava Niall, e sapeva cosa pensava Louis, ma non pensava che uno di loro avesse ragione. L'unica persona che non sembrava avere un'opinione era Harry, o almeno se ne aveva una la teneva per se, il che Zayn apprezzava grandemente.

Era quasi mezzanotte ora, e mentre Niall, Louis e Harry stavano dormendo Zayn si sentiva irrequieto. Sapeva che adesso Liam stava seduto al timone guidandoli nella notte. Se fosse stato a casa questo sarebbe stato il momento in cui avrebbero iniziato il loro scambio di email notturno.

Stava seduto a fissare la sua posta in entrata e sperava che Liam avrebbe risposto.

Cosa che fece quasi istantaneamente.

 

 

> A: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk
> 
> Da: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk
> 
> Oggetto: vuoi dire come questo?
> 
> [ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=29porx4)
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

 

> A: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk
> 
> Da: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk
> 
> Oggetto: FDSAJKLF;DJALF;DJAKLFJSDAL
> 
> CHE CAZZO È QUELLA COSA!??!?
> 
>  
> 
> A: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk
> 
> Da: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk
> 
> Oggetto: Yo Mama  
> 
> La rana pescatrice è la stronza tosta del fondo dell'oceano. Lei (sì, **lei** ) scuote la massa luminosa e carnosa alla fine della sua spina dorsale allungata, attirando tutti i tipi di altri predatori di profondità E POI LI MANGIA. Mostra letteralmente le sue parti femminili e divora qualunque cosa provi a morderla. Che donna.
> 
> Quando le rane pescatrici sono state scoperte gli scienziati hanno notato inizialmente come quasi tutte fossero femmine, e che sembrava avessero un tipo di crescita parassitica nelle loro parti basse. Si è scoperto che questi 'parassiti' erano in realtà rane pescatrici maschio, la cui intera esistenza consiste praticamente nel trovare una femmina, mordere nella sua pelle e fondersi insieme per sempre. Lei condivide con lui il suo sistema circolatorio e quando è pronta per accoppiarsi, il maschio paga i suoi debiti procurando sperma immediatamente.
> 
> Quindi, alla fine, assomigliano un sacco agli umani.
> 
> Inoltre! C'è un pesce chiamato Neoclinus Blanchardi, perché no? I maschi di Neoclinus Blanchardi si impegnano in lotte con la bocca riguardo dispute territoriali e questa è la più bella frase che io abbia mai scritto.
> 
>  
> 
> A: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk
> 
> Da: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk
> 
> Oggetto: NON DORMIRÒ MAI PIÙ
> 
> [ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=10ifngx)

>  
> 
> A: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk
> 
> Da: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk
> 
> Oggetto: *asciuga gentilmente le tue lacrime*
> 
> Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di essere tirato un po' su. Ti manca Mario?
> 
> Non preoccuparti–Bernard e io ci prenderemo cura di te.
> 
> Ok, qualcosa di allegro! Che ne dici del Calamaro di Vetro di profondità? È come una gigante lampadina dei cartoni con una piccola faccia da calamaro. Talvolta, ha puntini carini. Sempre, è adorabile.
> 
> [ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=2qa20di)
> 
> GUARDA LA SUA PICCOLA FACCIA DA CALAMARINO. GUARDALA ZAYN.
> 
> Altrettanto esilarante e vale la pena cercarlo su google: l'Olindias formosus! Sembra una medusa che si è unita al movimento hippy:
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=1zflac7)

 

 

> A: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk
> 
> Da: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk
> 
> Oggetto: Mi manca Mario
> 
> Sì, mi sto stru _pigna_ ndo (*) per lui. 
> 
> [ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=2ue4748)
> 
> A: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk
> 
> Da: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk
> 
> Oggetto: *grilli* *rotolacampo*
> 
> Harry scrive le tue battute adesso? Era terribile amico.
> 
>  
> 
> A: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk
> 
> Da: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk
> 
> Oggetto: Stai ridendo. Lo so. 
> 
>  Sì, scusa. Probabilmente dovrei andare a dormire prima di fare troppi giochi di parole.
> 
>  
> 
> A: Zayn.Malik@gmail.co.uk
> 
> Da: Leeyum_pain_train_Payne@royalsociety.co.uk
> 
> Oggetto: Evoluzione della personalità
> 
> Non scusarti. Sento come se stessi dando un'occhiata sotto la superficie. Sei davvero diverso da quello che mi aspettavo.
> 
> Sogni d'oro.
> 
> x
> 
>  

Zayn lesse l'ultimo messaggio due volte, insicuro su come dovesse prenderlo, prima di chiudere il suo computer e addormentarsi.

 

***

 

Fu svegliato la mattina successiva da un urlo acuto e innaturale. Si sedette di soprassalto nel letto mentre la barca sbandava e la creatura demoniaca che possedeva la radio urlava e grugniva nell'interfono.

Si mise le scarpe e barcollò con occhi appannati fino alla cabina principale, dove Harry stava al timone, ondeggiando e unendosi beatamente ai suoni.

"Che cazzo è successo all'interfono?" chiese Zayn, sbattendo le palpebre mentre la luce aranciata dell'alba sporgeva dall'orizzonte.

"Ti piace?" Harry si illuminò. "Mettiamo il canto delle balene ogni mattina dalle sei alle sette."

Zayn chiuse gli occhi mentre un urlo di balena dolorosamente forte riverberava intorno all'intera nave.

"Fai sul serio?" 

Louis entrò allora e Zayn si aspettava che esplodesse contro Harry per averlo svegliato all'alba con questo rumore assurdo, ma invece strinse le braccia attorno ad Harry da dietro e nascose il volto tra le sue scapole, sospirando contento.

"Megattera?" suppose.

“Yep,” Harry sorrise dolcemente.  

"È la mia preferita," mormorò Louis.

"Lo so," Harry tolse una mano dal timone e distese le dita sopra quelle di Louis, "credevo che avessi bisogno di tirarti su. Non sei stato te stesso ultimamente."

Louis rise nella maglia di Harry prima di lasciarlo andare, facendo un passo indietro e guardando Harry con una tale completa adorazione che–oh. Zayn batté le palpebre.

Louis amava Harry. Tipo, lo amava nel senso vero e proprio, anime gemelle, 'mi completi'.

Ignaro, Harry guardò l'orizzonte e canticchiò insieme ai versi della balena.

Louis si sporse ancora, come per toccare la schiena di Harry, ma esitò, lasciando cadere la mano con un'espressione sconfitta. Vide Zayn in piedi vicino al tavolo e si accigliò.

"Giorno, Uomo Marvel," disse, la voce dolce e felice andata, "spero che tu abbia il blocco pronto. Portiamo fuori Diana oggi."

"Chi è Diana?" Zayn chiese, dovendo alzare la voce per competere con la megattera.

"Il sottomarino," disse Harry, guardandosi dietro le spalle per corrucciarsi al tono di Louis, "raggiungeremo il nostro primo punto di immersione intorno all'ora di pranzo. Siamo tutti davvero eccitati di mostrartelo. Vero, Louis?"

"Sì, certo," disse Louis, sembrando già annoiato, "super iper eccitati."

"Louis," Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, "andiamo, ti ho messo la megattera e tutto!"

"Cosa?" chiese Louis, "cosa ho fatto?"

Harry sbuffò e si volto verso il timone, con le spalle curve. Onestamente, Zayn poteva sopportare Louis che si comportava un po' da stronzo, ma si sentiva male per Harry perché la cosa gli stava ovviamente provocando dispiacere.

"Vado a prendere un po' d'aria," disse, realizzando solo quando aveva messo piede fuori dalla cabina nel freddo vento matuttino che aria fresca significava stare sul ponte con l'oceano ovunque attorno. Bella pensata, Einstein.

“Zayn!” lo chiamò Niall dalla prua, "vieni a dare un'occhiata!"

Zayn esitò per un momento, ma poi strinse i denti e scese lentamente le scale, attraverso il ponte fino alla prua, dove Niall si stava sporgendo dalla ringhiera. Non era male quanto ieri. Le condizioni erano più calme, l'oceano piatto e il cielo chiaro fin dove si riusciva a vedere. Di fronte a loro il sole sorgeva oltre il bordo dell'orizzonte rendendo le poche nuvole sparse un migliaio di sfumature di rosa e arancio. Al di sotto, il mare era altrettanto luminoso, non più grigio e scuro ma brillante e rosso, viola, giallo e rosa. Era come se tutto il mondo stesse arrossendo.

“Wow,” sospirò Zayn.

"Lo so," sospirò Niall, appoggiando il capo sulla spalla di Zayn, "non mi sorprende che gli piaccia qui fuori."

Guardarono l'alba insieme finché i colori del mondo tornarono alla normalità. Zayn guardò in basso verso Niall per dire qualcosa–e notò che gli occhi di Niall erano chiusi. Sopra il rombare del motore della Georgia Rose poteva appena sentire il suo agente russare.

Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Oi,” diede un colpetto a Niall, “svegliati coglione.”

“Cos?” Niall si svegliò di soprassalto, "scusa. Stanco."

"Anche io," gemette Zayn, "svegliarsi al suono della canzone di accoppiamento di Moby Dick non era esattamente come mi ero immaginato la mia mattina."

"Gesù Cristo, Zayn," Niall fece finta di vomitare, "Ti ho detto–non voglio sapere quello che fate tu e Liam."

"Cosa? No–Harry ha messo suoni di balene! Cosa pensavi che intendessi? Oh- ugh Niall. Sul serio?”

"È quello il suono? Pensavo che la radio fosse rotta," Niall fece spallucce, "ha più senso però. Non mi aspetterei di vederti per circa una settimana una volta che riuscirai a portarlo a letto."

"Puoi smetterla, per favore?" Zayn si strofinò la tempia, "non parlare di portarlo a letto, okay? Non so nemmeno se riesco a farlo parlare con me di persona."

"Non ti parla ancora?"

"Ci siamo scambiati qualche email," Zayn si sporse sulla ringhiera, grato per una volta della brezza marina sul volto. "quanto è patetica questa situazione? Siamo sulla stessa barca e ci nascondiamo ancora dietro a dei computer."

"Risolverete alla fine," disse Niall, mentre sbadigliava in maniera spettacolare, "scusa, non ho dormito molto stanotte. Quelle cabine sono piccole," rabbrividì.

"Un migliaio di scuse," disse Louis, apparendo dietro di loro e sorprendendoli entrambi, "ti farò spostare nella suite immediat–oh aspetta questa non è una nave da crociera."

Zayn e Niall si voltarono, Zayn fremente dall'irritazione ma Niall con la sua solita affabilità. 

“Tommo!” urlò, dando a Louis un abbraccio del buongiorno che Louis ricambiò con riluttanza, "non preoccuparti, amico. Sono solo un po' claustrofobico. Allora, qual'è il piano per oggi?"

"Vi dirò tutto a colazione," disse Louis, voltandosi e facendogli cenno di seguirlo, "venite."

 

***

 

Raggiunsero il punto d'immersione (che, p.s. aveva esattamente lo stesso aspetto del resto dell'oceano) nel primo pomeriggio giusto quando si svegliò Liam. Il ponte della Georgia Rose si aprì e dei cavi dell'argano vennero abbassati nella stiva, dove Louis e Liam li attaccarono al sub senza pilota. Poi Louis tornò sul ponte e controllò l'argano mentre alzava Diana e la trasportava oltre il bordo della barca, e poi la abbassava nell'acqua. Liam era nel laboratorio, che era situato dietro la cabina principale per guardarla discendere sul fondo oceanico.

Il laboratorio aveva sette schermi, cinque mostravano un collegamento in diretta dalle numerose videocamere di Diana e due tracce sonar dei suoi dintorni.

Zayn disegnava come un pazzo. Il sottomarino nel suo fumetto aveva un laboratorio simile a questo, ma per di più stava disegnando Liam. Il modo in cui aggiustava manopole e controllava il sottomarino–era proprio come il Luogotenente Payne controllava il sottomarino di riparazione all'inizio della missione, prima di realizzare che non c'era alcuna speranza di riparare il danno enorme alla loro nave.

"È già così buio," disse Niall, guardando al contatore di profondità sullo schermo, "è sotto di soli sei metri!"

"Più della metà della luce è assorbita dal primo metro d'acqua," spiegò Liam, e Zayn lo ricordò dalle email, "ricordi il resto, Zayn?"

Era la prima cosa che gli aveva detto quel 'pomeriggio'. Non era stato scortese, solo imbarazzato.

"A dieci metri rimane solo il 20% della luce originale di superficie," disse Zayn, perché ovviamente ricordava. Ricordava tutto. "A cento metri rimane solo il 5% di luce, e a quel punto è solo luce blu. Dopo quello, niente."

"Giusto," disse Liam, e Zayn poteva sentirlo sorridere, "le cose diventano molto buie molto velocemente."

"È per questo che mi piace," disse Zayn, "in teoria almeno."

Liam ridacchiò e sistemò altre impostazioni di Diana.

"Quindi Diana ora è a quanto–15 metri ora," disse Niall, "quanto in profondità sta andando?"

"Intorno ai 4.500 metri," replicò Liam, "domani la porteremo più in profondità."

"Cazzo," Niall si stese sulla sua sedia, un sorrisetto apparse sul suo volto quando vide Zayn e Liam seduti fianco a fianco, "è piuttosto intenso. Quanta prestione c'è lì, Payno?"

"Beh, ovviamente più in profondità vai maggiore è la pressione," disse Liam, "vuoi delle statistiche?"

"No, no," disse Niall con fare innocente, "mi chiedevo solo com'è andare in profondità, sai? Voglio dire, deve davvero stringere il tuo equipaggiamento."

Zayn gli lanciò un'occhiata di avvertimento. Ora non era il momento adatto. Lui e Liam si parlavano a malapena per l'amor del cielo–Niall smettila di renderlo più imbarazzante. I tuoi doppi sensi non sono benvenuti qui.

"Quale credi che sia il miglior modo per arrivare in fondo?" chiese Niall filosoficamente, "voglio dire, qual'è il metodo adatto, scientificamente provato? Duro e veloce o lento e regolare?"

Zayn voleva prenderlo a calci ma era troppo lontano.

"Beh, la mandiamo giù ad una velocità piuttosto regolare, monitorandola per tutto il percorso, ovviamente, per assicurarci che sia a proprio agio con la pressione."

"Giusto, giusto," Niall annuì con serietà, "ma poi cosa fai quando arrivi completamente dentro–voglio dire lì giù? Ti muovi immediatamente, o ti abitui prima alla pressione?"

"Niall," sbottò Zayn, "non hai cose da agente da fare?"

"Zitto, Zayn," Niall sventolò la mano con un luccichio malvagio negli occhi, "sto aumentando la mia conoscenza."

"Che vita di merda," borbottò Zayn, volendosi arrotolare in un angolo e morire.

"Beh, pensa ad un'immersione di successo come ad una buona scopata," disse Liam, e Zayn quasi soffocò.

"Cosa?" balbettò, mentre Niall si sporgeva in avanti impaziente.

"Oh davvero? Dimmi di più," disse Niall, posando il mento su entrambe le mani, come uno studente attento.

"Beh, devi assicurarti che l'equipaggiamento sia pronto per andare," disse Liam, perfettamente serio, "di avere una chiara idea delle condizioni, di fare tutta la preparazione necessaria e poi entri con cautela. Lento e regolare."

"Affascinante," annuì Niall, "va avanti."

Cos'è questa cospirazione?!?!?! Zayn pensò impotente, ma non poté impedire a se stesso di guardare Liam mentre continuava.

"Non vuoi sempre andare direttamente dentro però, dal momento che puoi ottenere tanto a diverse profondità," disse Liam, "così devi assicurarti di essere preparato per muoverti molto alla ricerca del posto giusto. Talvolta è in profondità, ma altre volte potresti trovare dell'oro in acque basse, sai?"

"Ora sì," Niall fece un sorrisetto, "sto imparando così tanto."

"Non vuoi che finisca troppo presto, così non puoi usare tutto il carburante troppo in anticipo. Se vuoi ottenere il meglio da un'immersione devi davvero prendere il tuo tempo. Non precipitarti o ti perderai le parti migliori, e ricorda che non riguarda solo il tuo sottomarino–riguarda l'oceano. Sei solo un ospite, e il fatto che tu abbia avuto la possibilità di entrare in profondità è un fottuto regalo, gioco di parole voluto. Quindi la cosa più importante da ricordare, quando ti stai immergendo, è quanto sei fortunato ad essere lì."

Zayn era dolorosamente eccitato. Il suo respiro era breve e rapido e stava iperventilando nei suoi vestiti. Tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era Liam che lo stendeva su quel piccolo letto nella piccola cabina e poi che esplorava tutte le profondità di Zayn. Grazie al cazzo che era buio nel laboratorio, perché anche se Liam non lo aveva nemmeno toccato, si sentiva profondamente corrotto.

"Fantastico," disse Niall, "che analogia meravigliosa. Così poetico. Che ne pensi, Zayn?"

“Ahuh,” riuscì a dire Zayn, deglutendo, “poetico.”

"Beh, ti lascio qui a provare le tecniche di immersione di Liam in privato, Zayn. Spero che riuscirete entrambi a scoprire qualcosa di finora sconosciuto alla scienza. Bye!"

Uscì con disinvoltura dal laboratorio, lasciando Zayn da solo con Liam Operatore di Sesso Telefonico 1800 Payne. 

Liam gli lanciò un'occhiata, il suo profilo illuminato dagli schermi, ma guardò velocemente altrove, trafficando con le impostazioni e aggiustando l'angolo della telecamera anche se non c'era ancora nulla da vedere. Zayn fece un rapido check mentale per controllare che non stesse effettivamente sbavando, ma sapeva che i suoi occhi erano pieni di brama.

Cosa cazzo era appena successo?

Il suo blocco gli stava in grembo per nascondere l'erezione, ma quando Liam lo guardò di nuovo significava che aveva visto il disegno di Zayn.

"Hai disegnato me?" chiese, sporgendosi nello spazio di Zayn.

Aveva un odore così buono, cazzo, era l'unico odore che Zayn avrebbe voluto respirare per il resto di sempre.

"Sì," disse, strappando la pagina (perché non gli avrebbe mai passato il blocco. I suoi jeans erano stretti, okay? Ora anche più del solito), "ecco, puoi tenerlo."

Liam sorrise allo schizzo, che mostrava lui in profilo seduto al pannello di controllo del sottomarino del fumetto, vestito nella sua tuta Stark (senza il casco).

"È fantastico," sorrise, "sembro Iron Man."

Zayn annuì, cercando di stargli dietro. La sua mente, non sorprendentemente, era ancora bloccata su 'diverse profondità'. Concentrati. Liam aveva praticamente appena descritto come è a letto. Se quello non era un invito perché Zayn testasse le acque allora si sarebbe mangiato il blocco.

"Ti ricordi quando mi hai detto 'no' ad avere una troupe a bordo perché non pensavi di essere bravo a presentare informazioni?" chiese Zayn, "perché mi permetto di contraddirti. Guarderei volentieri il tuo programma."

Anche nella luce a LED degli schermi vide Liam arrossire e sorridere, abbassando la testa in imbarazzo.

"Grazie," disse, piegando lo schizzo e mettendolo in tasca, "ma non credo che potrei dire una cosa del genere di fronte ad una telecamera."

"Perché no? Lo hai detto a Niall."

"Non lo stavo dicendo a Niall," disse Liam piano, ed era come se avesse acceso un fuoco nel petto di Zayn. Sentì un sorriso aprirsi sul suo viso.

"No?"

“No,” disse Liam, voltandosi a guardarlo, “Zayn-”

"Giusto, come va qui dentro, Payno?" Louis entrò, gettandosi nella sedia vuota di Niall.

Zayn fremette di rabbia. Sul serio, questo tipo poteva essere ancora di più un cockblock? Prima sabotaggio emotivo, ora interruzione vera e propria- NNNYYYYYAAAARRRRGGG!!!!  Zayn aveva una mezza idea di buttarlo fuoribordo alla prima occasione. Fanculo Louis.

A giudicare dall'espressione di Liam, si sentiva allo stesso modo.

"Tutto bene qui Tommo," disse, "mancano ancora pochi minuti prima che Diana raggiunga il fondo."

"Grande," disse Louis, aggiustando uno degli schermi in modo da vedere meglio, "visto qualcosa finora?"

"No, ho solo spiegato a Zayn come faccio."

Liam mantenne un'espressione perfettamente seria, ma Zayn non poté fare a meno di fare un sorrisetto. Louis lo vide ed inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando tra loro.

"Oh davvero? Imparato qualcosa di utile, Uomo Marvel?"

"Molto, in realtà," disse Zayn, sorridendo con dolcezza, "Liam è un grande insegnante. All'inizio pensavo che sarebbe stato troppo da sopportare, ma apparentemente posso sopportare molto, se presentato nel modo giusto."

Liam tossì violentemente e Zayn si alzò dalla sedia, colpendolo con noncuranza sulla spalla.

"Grazie Liam, magari quando hai finito con l'immersione puoi venire da me e raccontarmi tutto. Ho ancora così tanto da imparare."

Mentre usciva dal laboratorio era piuttosto sicuro di aver sentito un'epica canzone anni 80 in sottofondo.

 

***  

Per quanto avrebbe adorato avere Liam dargli una dimostrazione pratica della sua tecnica di immersione, Zayn capiva che Liam, Harry e Louis avevano effettivamente parecchio lavoro da fare.

Lui e Niall rimasero fuori dai piedi per il resto dell'immersione (che non mostrò nulla di particolarmente interessante) e Zayn tornò a lavorare al fumetto. Prima, ovviamente, si fece una doccia calda e scopò la sua mano finché non venne con un urlo balbettante, ma dopo quello fece del vero lavoro. Completò due scene, uccise un personaggio minore, ne sabotò un altro e riuscì ad includere lamprede, una gigante rana pescatrice e un banco di Calamari di Vetro.

Alla fine, era stato un giorno piuttosto costruttivo.

Non c'era alcun dubbio adesso nella mente di Zayn che Liam stava completamente, al 100%, decisamente, intenzionalmente, flirtando con lui. Cazzo, gli aveva praticamente mostrato un trailer.

Quindi quello era a posto.

Perché Louis fosse così determinato a mettersi in mezzo era ancora un mistero, ma nel corso del pomeriggio fu sorpreso di ritrovarsi addolcito nei suoi confronti. Era successo accidentalmente. Mentre faceva lo schizzo di una tavola in cui i membri sopravvissuti della equipaggio erano stati separati mentre cercavano riparo da un banco di lamprede, trovò che Louis ed Eshan avevano molto in comune. Eshan sarebbe dovuto essere il personaggio di Zayn, ma dove Eshan era destinato ad amare in silenzio, la vita sentimentale di Zayn sembrava star migliorando. Quindi mentre disegnava Eshan e il Luogotenente Payne che parlavano nel sistema di comunicazione si trovò a incarnare Louis. Erano stati separati ed erano persi nella valle di una gola profonda. L'acqua era torbida e il loro sonar spento, quindi potevano comunicare ma non potevano vedersi.

Eshan era con Deidre, l'ufficiale medico, cercando di espandere il loro sonar limitato oltre le pareti della gola per aiutare gli altri a individuare la loro posizione, finché Deidre non fu attaccata da una lampreda. La lampreda si attacco alla sua tuta e lasciò andare quasi immediatamente–ma il danno era fatto. La sua tuta era compromessa e non la proteggeva più dalla pressione. Era morta in un battito di ciglia, la visiera della sua tuta Stark coperta del rosso del suo cervello esploso.

Solo e impotente, separato dall'equipaggio senza altro che la voce del Luogotenente Payne nel suo orecchio, Eshan cominciò ad andare in panico. Poteva vedere le funzioni vitali del luogotenente Payne sul suo monitor ed erano aumentati come se fosse in pericolo. Il panico di Eshan aumentò quando le vide. Cosa stava succedendo a Payne? Doveva aiutare–doveva trovarlo! Ma non aveva altro modo di trovarli, la sua tuta era quasi priva di un terzo della batteria e se fosse andato troppo lontano nella direzione sbagliata avrebbe potuto fare più male che bene. Stava avendo un attacco di panico, non rispondeva coerentemente a ciò che il resto dell'equipaggio gli stava dicendo–quando sentì un nuovo suono nel suo interfono.

Canto di balena.

Smise di lottare–smise completamente di muoversi–e si riposò su una sporgenza sul bordo della gola, permettendo al suono di calmargli la mente. Quando finì suppose, "Megattera?" a cui il Luogotenente Payne rispose "Sì."

"È la mia preferita."

"Lo so, pensavo che ti avrebbe aiutato."

"Grazie."

Il Luogotenente Payne vide un labile bagliore attraverso l'oscurità, "Dio, spero che non sia una rana pescatrice."

"Cosa? Payne, non avvicinarti!" urlò Eshan proprio mentre un paio di forti braccia di metallo lo avvolsero.

"Eccoti qua," disse il Luogotenente Payne.

"Payne?" Eshan chiuse gli occhi per un secondo gli occhi in un momento di sollievo, "mi hai trovato…"

"Ovviamente," il Luogotenente Payne lo lasciò andare e Eshan si voltò verso di lui, "non è possibile che ti perda, Eshan."

"Stai bene?" chiese Eshan, "le tue funzioni vitali erano instabili."

"Sto bene–aspetta–perché stai monitorando le mie funzioni vitali?"

"È mia responsabilità–"

"La tua tuta non ha abbastanza energia per questo! La tua responsabilità è sopravvivere, hai capito?"

"Si, Luogotenente."

"Interrompi il monitoraggio di tutte le tute eccetto la tua, con effetto immediato," ordinò il Luogotenente Payne.

"Sì, Luogotenente." 

Non ne aveva intenzione, ma mentre disegnava i cinque membri dell'equipaggio nella loro ascesa dalla gola Zayn pensò al modo in cui Louis aveva guardato Harry quella mattina. Si vedeva nel modo in cui Eshan era sempre vicino–ma non troppo–al Luogotenente Payne, nel modo in cui faceva per toccarlo, ma non toccava, nel modo in cui gli altri erano ancora vigili e lui era ancora pieno di sollievo per essersi riunito con l'uomo che amava. Quando raggiunsero la cima della gola Zayn fece uno schizzo della vista di un nuovo paesaggio attraverso il visore di Eshan. Il lato destro della sua visuale stava ancora monitorando la tuta del Luogotenente Payne. 

 

***

 

Era tardi quando salvò il file sul computer e avviò il backup.

Collassò sul letto, addormentandosi e chiedendosi quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato Niall a leggere magicamente le nuove pagine.

Fu svegliato dal rumore dell'interfono. Non afferrò le parole mentre si sporgeva e afferrava alla cieca la cornetta sulla parete accanto al suo letto.

"Niall, giuro su dio che ti ammazzo."

"Oh, um… non sono Niall."

Zayn si sedette, sveglio all'istante.

"Ciao," sorrise.

"Sono Liam.”

Zayn sorrise, sopraffatto dall'affetto.

"Sì, ti ho riconosciuto."

“Oh, ok.”

Silenzio.

"Non riesci a dormire?"

"Nah, sono di turno alla guida. Harry deve pur dormire."

"Anche io."

"Oh. Giusto–scusa. Non avevo intenzione di svegliarti."

“Nah, va bene. Io ti sveglio abbastanza spesso.”

“Sì, mi piace però.”

“Sì?”

“Sì.”

“Bene.”

Zayn sorrise. Stavano parlando. Non di persona–ma nemmeno in codice, e questo era un serio passo in avanti.

"Sono come ti aspettavi?"

Si mise la coperta sulle spalle e si sistemò con la schiena contro la parete.

"In che senso?"

"Voglio dire… Voglio dire  **io**. Sono come ti aspettavi?”

Sì, pensò Zayn, tutto quello che mi aspettavo e di più. Quello era un po' troppo onesto però, quindi invece replico: "Sono come ti aspettavi?"

“No.”

Zayn si sentì un po' ferito, ma non del tutto sorpreso. Liam era stato più che abbastanza a disagio al loro primo incontro.

“Zayn?”

"Sono ancora qui."

"Solo… pensavo che ti sarei piaciuto di più. Oh Dio, mi spiace che suoni così scortese. Non intendevo quello! Intendevo che pensavo che parlassi più come facciamo quando ci scambiamo email perché online mi sono sempre sentito come se tu mi stessi abbracciando ma di persona–solo nel laboratorio oggi eravamo–voglio dire, **lo eravamo** , giusto? O no. Cazzo. Ok, puoi dimenticare tutto? Sono così stanco. Sto bloggando di notte. Ad alta voce. Non intendevo nulla di quello che ho detto. Beh, sì, ma non–solo…mi sento come se ti avessi letto male per tutto questo tempo. Um."

Zayn non aveva mai sorriso così tanto nella sua vita.

"Mi piaci, Liam."

"Davvero?"

"Sì," Zayn nascose la faccia nel cuscino per un momento prima di aggiungere, "tanto."

Ci fu silenzio radio per un lungo momento prima che Liam cliccasse di nuovo.

"Pensi che potremmo ricominciare daccapo?"

"Non penso proprio," disse Zayn mordendosi il labbro.

“Oh, okay. Perché no?”

"Perché non sarebbe fisicamente possibile che io dimentichi il tuo discorso sulle immersioni, Liam, andiamo."

"Davvero?" Zayn poteva sentirlo ridere.

"Era davvero un bel discorso."

"Beh, stavo solo combinando le mie due cose preferite."

"Davvero?"

"Sì."

"Gli altri possono sentirci ora?"

"No, sto usando la tua linea diretta."

Zayn si sistemò più comodamente sul letto.

"Quindi siamo soli?"

"Sì, gli altri stanno dormendo."

"Quindi non ci sarebbe nessuno in giro ad interrompere se ti chiedessi di darmi una dimostrazione pratica?"

"Cristo, Zayn," Liam sembrava soffrire di un dolore fisico, "fai sul serio?"

"Beh, se non sei troppo impegnato."

"Cazzo," Liam sembrava senza fiato, "cazzo–io–cazzo–sto guidando la nave. È grosso stanotte non posso–non possiamo–sarebbe irresponsabile ma Dio lo voglio."

Zayn sospirò, ma non era deluso. Quella lì era una promessa che, anche se avesse dovuto aspettare qualche ora, una dimostrazione privata era assolutamente nel suo futuro.

"Dovremmo cominciare piano comunque," disse, "non ti ho mai nemmeno tenuto per mano."

"Sì," la voce di Liam era diversa, e Zayn poteva vederlo arrossire e leccarsi le labbra, "e io devo ovviamente mostrarti cosa siano gli abbracci veri. Non credo che Mario gli abbia reso giustizia."

"Quando vuoi, tesoro," Zayn si arrotolò più stretto nelle coperte, "sono pronto quando lo sei tu."

"Beh, voglio dire, che stai facendo ora?"

Zayn era fuori dal letto in pochi secondi.

Raggiunse la cabina principale in maniera imbarazzantemente veloce, e quando raggiunse la porta della cabina Liam stava guardando l'interfono accigliato. Zayn quasi rotolò da quanto era bello. Era buio nella cabina eccetto per i tasti luminosi e gli schermi del pannello di controllo, e i fendinebbia che attraversavano il mare avanti a loro. Il riflesso dell'acqua illuminò il volto di Liam mentre cliccava di nuovo l'interfono per parlare e diceva "scusa, probabilmente vuoi dormire."

"Nah, preferisco passare del tempo con te."

Liam si girò velocemente e fece cadere l'interfono. Lo lanciò attraverso la stanza e contro un pannello che sembrava importante, a dire il vero, ma Zayn pensava che fosse fottutamente adorabile comunque.

"Ciao," disse Liam.

"Ciao."

"Ciao.

"Ciao."

"Abbraccio?"

Zayn sorrise.

"Cazzo sì."

Avanzò mentre Liam si alzava, un grosso sorriso sul suo volto e delle piccole rughette apparse accanto ai suoi occhi–quando qualcosa fece bip alle sue spalle e lui si voltò rapidamente per controllare.

"Merda, scusa, dammi un secondo" imprecò mentre Zayn si sporgeva. Mise una mano sul braccio di Zayn per dirgli che non era stato dimenticato, ma con l'altra accese rapidamente una seconda coppia di fendinebbia e si affaccio dalla finestra. Ci fu un lampo e Liam si congelò, la sua mano strinse Zayn con forza.

“Oh.”  

"C'è un problema?"

Zayn portò la sua mano sulla schiena di Liam, non volendo occupare troppo del suo spazio mentre diventava più teso con ogni secondo che passava. Zayn non l'aveva mai visto così. Liam era sempre perfettamente calmo. Era quasi affogato la prima volta che si erano incontrati e nemmeno quello l'aveva turbato. Guardando nell'oscurità che circondava la nave Zayn stesso cominciò ad andare in panico. Cosa poteva spaventare Liam?

"Voglio abbracciarti, Zayn, lo voglio davvero," disse Liam, la voce piena di paura, "ma non penso che ne abbiamo il tempo."

Zayn sentì il suo cuore accellerare per tutte le ragioni sbagliate.

"Cosa sta succedendo?"

"Abbiamo dei problemi," disse Liam, mentre il bip incrementava, "grossi problemi."

"Che tipo di problemi?" Zayn arretrò mentre Liam sterzò violentemente il timone, premendo bottoni e imprecando sottovoce.

Ci fu un lampo e Zayn vide una cosa che sembravano delle colonne in movimento che rompevano l'orizzonte dal mare scuro al cielo uniforme.

"Cos'era quello?!”

"Tromba marina," disse Liam, "il GPS si è appena riconnesso. Stiamo navigando verso una tempesta."

"Beh è tutto a posto, giusto? Eravamo in una tempesta l'altro giorno?"

“Um, okay, allora, quando dico 'tempesta' intendo tipo 'ciclone'." disse Liam, sbattendo la mano su di un pulsante rosso e facendo risuonare l'allarme negli altoparlanti. Quando si fermò afferrò l'interfono e accese il pulsante 'Tutti'.

"Ora che ho la vostra attenzione–vi prego tenetevi forte a qualcosa prima che finiamo in una tromba marina, ci capovolgiamo e anneghiamo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In inglese la parola 'pigna' e il verbo 'struggersi' utilizzano un termine analogo, "pine". In italiano la cosa non ha senso, me ne rendo conto *si nasconde*.
> 
>  
> 
> Salve! Come potete vedere, non sono morta :) Spero che ci sia ancora qualcuno interessato a questa storia, prometto che in un futuro non troppo lontano pubblicherò il prossimo capitolo.
> 
> Buone (fine delle) vacanze di Natale!


End file.
